The Queen's Protector
by EvilRegal84
Summary: set in a different world with much SQ action going on, take heed of the rating. Vamp!Emma in this one folks. Its gonna be another long one
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - Characters don't belong to me, I'm only borrowing them for a little bit, I promise to return them in _nearly_ the same order as I found them

Spoilers - None - this is an AU/AR Fic

Summary - Set in a world different from our own, not Storybrook or FTL

A/N - ok, so this fic borrows from a few different places. The vampires in it are influenced by Buffy the vampire Slayer, the wolves are more Dyson from Lost Girl with a hint on OUaT

Part One

There are worlds far different from our own. Worlds where our fairytales, our nightmares, are real. There are worlds of untold beauty, full of creatures few humans have ever laid eyes on and lived to tell of it.

All of them connected through portals, leading from one to next and so on. The world we are interested in lies somewhere between the extremes. Its lands vast and beautiful. A land where no human would survive the day should they happen to find themselves there by any means but invitation.

A land whose people come from the legends of myth. Vampires and Wolves being the dominating species. There is only one exception.

Their Queen.

Their Queen who has ruled for one thousand years. Not human, not vampire, not wolf, but immortal none the less. Magical.

Life was good, for most, but the winds were changing. There had been an increase in revolts, vampires that wanted the Queen's power for themselves, that wanted the lands she controlled. That just plain wanted her.

But the Queen was not one for giving in, nor was she soft. How else could she have ruled for so long?

Yes, times were changing.

SQSQSQ

"Report."

Aleric looked to his commander and told of the rebels the Legion had fought no more than five days travel from the castle.

The Huntsman ran his eyes over his captain, noting the wounds littering the younger vampires body.

"Before you feed, draw a map and hand it to the second unit. Tell them that they are to scout the area and destroy any remaining Rebels they find. And double the centurions around the castle."

The Huntsman turned and made his way deeper into the castle, his thoughts jumping from one to the next. His heavy boots made little noise as he made his way to the throne room. He was highly trained and always ready. His ever present sword was secured by his left hip, a bow strapped to his back, and his spear was held tightly in hand.

One could never be too careful, even in the castle, not with the recent attacks.

He nodded to the guards and waited as they opened the doors and announced his presence.

"Your Majesty, The Huntsman requests an audience."

The Huntsman heard his Queen's reply and entered the room, walking towards her throne before dropping to one knee.

Such formalities between them were long since passed, but he came bearing bad news and fell back on old habits.

"Your Majesty, I have news of more Rebel attacks."

She reached out and touched him on the shoulder, her sign she wanted him to stand.

The Huntsman stood and looked at his Queen, his keen gaze taking in the fact that although he knew her to have not slept in three days, she refused to show it.

"How many times must I ask you to call me by name Graham?"

He bowed his head and took a seat when she pointed to the long couch.

"At least when we are alone old friend."

He gave her a soft smile and nodded his head.

"If Your Majesty wishes it."

She smirked and took a seat beside him.

"Now, tell me of these Rebels."

He picked up a goblet of blood and took a sip, sighing as he let the taste wash over him.

"Aleric and his Legion were returning from his meeting with the Ambassador for the Dragons when they came across them. Five days travel from here. I have another squad leaving now to track down any that escaped."

He watched as the Queen's eyes darkened with rage, power dancing in those dark eyes turning them purple.

"Are my people okay?"

The Huntsman smiled and nodded.

"Nothing a good feed won't fix Regina."

Regina smiled and reached for her own goblet of apple cider. She was sick of these Rebels trying to disrupt their way of life.

"We need to eradicate them once and for all."

"If only it were that simple." The Huntsman sighed.

Regina drained her wine and sat forward.

"Claudous is missing. He has not been seen for a day now."

The Huntsman straightened up before standing.

"So I've heard… surely you don't think he…"

The Queen sighed and stood as well.

"That my most trusted guard… my shadow… my Protector, is in line with the Rebels? I hope not. For his sake, I hope he has been captured or killed."

The Huntsman nodded and paced the length of the table.

"Who then guards you?"

Regina laughed and produced a rather large ball of fire between her palms.

Graham smiled and was about to whistle when there was a shout from somewhere in the castle. It had to have been close for them to hear it, even with their advanced senses.

"Go. Find out what is going on."

The Huntsman bowed and ran for the door, sending in twenty guards to stay with the Queen.

They knew their job. Protect the Queen or die trying. They were the best of the best… the most elite guards of the land all hand picked by Regina herself and trained by The Huntsman. It didn't matter that Regina was more powerful than them all put together ten times over, their Queen was to be protected.

They ranked only under the Queen, the Protector, the Huntsman and the Heartless.

He trusted them to protect his old friend.

He did not expect the scene he came across.

He had found the Queen's Protector alright.

"What is the meaning of this?" He took a second to wonder how they had breeched the castle walls, before remembering that Claudous knew every inch of their home, all its passages in and out.

Everyone paused and turned to face him. After their Queen, The Huntsman was in charge of their people. Few would argue the fact that it should fall to a council member, but the Queen had declared The Huntsman rule in her place if necessary or when she was away from the castle.

"I Challenge."

The Huntsman's eyes widened as he drew his sword, his wolf shining through, infusing his eyes with a golden hue.

"Traitor!"

Claudous smiled around his fangs, his own golden eyes locked on Graham.

"No, it is you who are the traitor, to our people! It is not right she rules us, not even a vampire or wolf!"

Graham looked him up and down and tightened his grip on his sword as he growled at the Queen's Protector.

"You have been brainwashed you fool, our Queen is the only one who can rule our lands justly."

Graham paused as he heard more feet running towards him. The Heartless had arrived.

The Heartless were a group of one hundred, ninety nine once Claudous had been chosen as Protector, made up from both wolves and vampires. They were different from the rest, special. From this group of one hundred, the Queen's Protector was picked.

Claudous frowned as he saw them. To be a member of the Heartless was indeed a privilege, one which he deemed others unworthy of. The fact that he had been chosen as Protector above all others outlined that for him.

He was to be the only one.

He growled when he saw who led the pack.

The blonde growled back at him, her fangs glinting off the light.

The Huntsman looked between the two. He had no idea what had happened to Claudous. He was a Protector. To go against that? What would make him betray their Queen?

The Huntsman was not sure he wanted to know the answer.

Behind Claudous he could see around fifty vampires and twenty wolves.

"You fool. You come into our home and dare to attack us? You are but seventy strong."

Claudous stepped forward and lifted his sword.

The loyal vampires, wolves and the Heartless raised their own weapons and growled, wanting the blood of the one who thought to attack their Queen in her own home.

"Here yes, were are weak, but you are the fool friend if you think this is our only attack.

The Huntsman's eyes widened when he realised what was happening.

He turned to the Heartless

"Go."

He watched as they moved to follow his orders, all but one.

"I gave you an order Swan."

She met his eyes before nodding her head.

"And you can punish me later Sir, but I am not leaving you without one of us on _your_ side."

Claudous didn't like that one bit. He hadn't counted on Emma. He knew how good she was. He figured the she would have been first off to protect the abomination that sat on the throne. Against the attack in that room, he liked their chances better. But here, against the few he had brought, he worried that today would not have the outcome he was striving toward.

No-one was ready when she moved.

Emma leaped over her commander and stood before Claudous.

"I hope whatever you were given to turn traitor was worth it, though I regret to inform you that you will never enjoy it."

He barely raised his sword in time to counter her attack.

Soon, she heard her people growling as they surrounded the remaining vampires and wolves.

It was going to be a slaughter house.

Emma grinned as she raised her sword once more.

Regina looked up when the doors to her throne room burst open.

She frowned and stood when she saw the Heartless rush into the room, their weapons drawn.

"Explain this."

As she saw one step forward to do just that, the room was filled again, this time with rebels. The throne room could hold six hundred people comfortably, Regina could tell just by looking that number was low by the bodies that filled the room now.

Regina sat on her throne and watched the room. She had faith in her people and had no worry of being killed or captured. Not here, not in her own home.

"Attack."

The Heartless roared into action at the command of their Queen, the blood of their enemies already coating their blades.

Regina's elite guard formed a barrier between their Queen and the chaos that had become of the room.

Emma growled as Claudous' sword cut her cheek.

They were the only two still fighting. The other rebels had all been killed or taken prisoner.

Emma was enjoying herself too much to kill Claudous so quickly. The Huntsman seemed to know what she was doing and spoke loudly so all could here.

"Finish this Swan."

Emma growled but did as ordered. He was on his knees before her in less than a minute and as she raised her sword to take his head, he met her eyes, seeing his death in them.

"This is not over. Today we made a mistake, bringing so few, but believe this, our numbers are greater than you would think, and I was not the only one to cross over."

Emma stopped the swing of her blade. Why kill him when he could prove useful.

"Sir?"

The Huntsman closed his eyes as Claudous words washed over him.

"Go clean yourself up."

Emma bowed once and left to clean her wounds.

The Huntsman turned to the rest of his troop ran his eyes over the prisoners.

"Take them below and question them."

He now had the job of telling his friend that not only had they found her Protector, but that they had him locked up in the dungeons because he had turned traitor.

He turned his back and made his way to his Queen.

Regina smiled when she saw her old friend take a seat.

"I hear you had fun at the battle."

He smirked at her. His unit had taken care of the invaders, and Emma had taken care of Claudous.

"Then you heard wrong dear friend."

Regina winked at him and watched as her maids cleaned the blood from the ground.

"So tell me… Claudous?"

The Huntsman heard the betrayal in her voice.

"Yes my Queen. He had turned, brought a small army and thought he could challenge you."

Regina sighed. She had trusted Claudous. He had been with her for so long.

The Huntsman watched as his friend wiped a tear from her eye before her face hardened and he knew it would be the only one she shed over her former Protector.

"Where is he?" Steel coated her words.

"The dungeon."

Regina nodded and tilted her head in question.

"Who upstaged him? You?"

The Huntsman shook his head no and set down his goblet.

"No, a member of the Heartless." Graham knew he was no match for Claudous, but thankfully Emma had been and then some.

Regina frowned and turned her gaze to the room.

"But, they were all here with me."

"All but one my Queen." He watched the wheels turn in her head and knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"I need a new Protector."

He nodded his head. She did, and he knew who he wanted it to be. But the choice was not his.

No-one knew how one of the Heartless was chosen by their Queen. It was said to be different with each.

He couldn't force his friend to chose the fiery blonde, but he prayed that she would.

For her sake as well as his.

Emma looked up from the letter she was reading when the door to their quarters opened.

All ninety-nine remaining members of the Heartless stood to attention as they watched their commander enter the room.

"You are all to be on the parade grounds in one hour, freshly washed and dressed in your best uniform."

The older ones knew what was going on. Their Queen needed a new Protector.

Emma looked back down at the letter in her hands before kissing the picture her little brother had sent her.

It was time to get ready.

The Huntsman watched her from the corner of his eye. They had a war coming, if Claudous was to be believed, and he wanted the best with his Queen.

Emma was the best he had.

They stood in one long line, all dressed in their uniform of leathers and silk with their cloaks behind them bearing the emblem of their kingdom.

A crown, an apple and a tree, all interwoven.

Emma stood between Killian and Ruby, her eyes staring straight ahead as they waited for their Queen to arrive.

The Huntsman walked the line, making sure each person was presentable. He paused when he reached Emma and watched as she lowered her eyes in respect.

"There is still the case of punishment to be dealt with Swan."

Emma raised her head and jutted out her chin.

"Of course Sir."

He nodded and continued down the line, missing the looks Killian and Ruby gave the blonde.

"What happened Em?"

Emma turned her head slightly so she could see Ruby.

"Disobeyed him."

The wolf tried to hide her shock. Emma wasn't one for breaking rules and defying orders.

That was her job.

"Rather you than me."

Emma ignored her as a tingle shot up her spine. She stood straighter and twisted her head, trying to see where the tingle was coming from.

When she saw the Queen standing just under the shade of the large apple tree in the courtyard, Emma couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful with the sun at her back.

The Huntsman had been covertly watching the blonde, and followed her line of sight.

He was surprised to see his Queen there. The plan had been for him to go and collect her.

Quickly, he made his way over and knelt before her.

"My Queen."

Regina looked at the Heartless as they stood waiting for her. She ran her eyes along the line, pausing when she reached a blonde who appeared to be staring at her.

She drew her gaze away when she saw her first in command marching towards her.

"My Queen."

She smiled at her old friend and reached out to touch his shoulder.

When he was standing beside her, her gaze was drawn back to the Heartless.

"Are you ready my Queen?"

Regina nodded her head and led the way to walk the line.

Emma was the only one watching. It was like she couldn't draw her eyes from the woman in front of her, and it was more than likely going to get her into more trouble. Every time she had seen their Queen in the flesh, that feeling had took over, and Emma was sure, she had never seen a more beautiful living creature until she had first set eyes on their ruler so many years ago.

The Huntsman hid his smirk as he watched Emma watch their Queen.

Regina paused along the line and stared at the vampire before her. He was rather large.

"Name?"

"Michael Your Majesty." He bowed to her, and brought himself to her height.

Regina stared at him a little longer before walking on.

Emma couldn't watch her now, not without breaking rank and she knew better than to do that. The Queen was only three away from her now, and the blonde was surprised to realise she was shaking a little.

Regina again paused, this time at Ruby.

Just as she was going to ask her name, Regina caught the blonde looking at her from the corner of her eye.

She moved so she was standing in front of her, and her breath caught. Her people were vampires. They rarely showed their human faces, much happier in the one nature gave them of reptilian golden eyes, protruding ridges above the eyes and their sharp fangs.

There was something about this one with her human eyes and face.

Emma didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she brought the human mask forward, meeting Regina's dark eyes before she dropped to one knee and rested her head on it.

Something clicked inside her, and Regina knew this was the one.

Regina looked from the blonde head to her Huntsman to see him smiling before he hid it quickly. She reached out and placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, a tingle in her hand distracting her for a second when she made contact.

"Stand."

Emma stood but kept her head bowed.

Regina nodded her head.

The Huntsman stepped forward and grabbed Emma by the arm, causing the blonde to look up at him as her vampire face remerged.

She had no idea what was to happen now, she had never been to a Protector ceremony before.

Claudous had been the Queen's Protector for the last two hundred years and Emma hadn't even been born then.

Regina sat and accepted the goblet of wine from a servant before turning to watch the show.

Emma frowned when The Huntsman stripped himself of every weapon he carried.

"Ready yourself."

Emma was unprepared for his attack, but countered quickly. This was a test, she knew.

The fact her commander had removed his weapons told her that. That didn't mean it wasn't going to be bloody.

Fights, even fake ones, between wolves and vampires were rarely tame.

When her commander drew first blood, she had enough.

Now she was angry. The Huntsman smiled as she growled at him and charged.

Regina watched their fight. She hated this part, but knew it had to happen.

Emma had to prove she was the fighter Regina needed her to be. Either she won the next fight, or she died. True, The Huntsman knew she was trained, but Regina had to see for herself, and she rarely watched battles these days and so hadn't had the chance to see and rate the blonde before her.

The Huntsman stepped back and held his hand up.

Emma froze, her hand raised to strike.

"You fight well, against one. How will you handle more?"

A circled formed around Emma containing fifteen, well trained vampires, so apart of the Queen's elite guard.

The blonde threw a look at her commander and she concentrated on her prey.

"Injure of kill Sir?"

The Huntsman smiled and motioned his men to attack.

"Anything to stay."

Emma nodded and then her entire concentration was on the fight, well, ninety nine percent at least.

The Huntsman moved to stand beside his Queen as he prepared for the next stage of the test.

The first part, he had wanted to test her just a little. To let Regina see how she held up against one as old as he. The second part was against multiple hostiles.

It was the third and final part of the test that was the most important.

In a few minutes, he would attack the Queen. Not to hurt in any way, but to test if Emma was paying attention to her Queen. As the Protector to the Queen, Emma had to always be aware of what was happening around Regina when she was in her presence.

If Emma failed this part of the test, it was all over.

Emma was grinning as she kicked out, using her body to its full, twisting, spinning, kicking and punching.

A shiver raced alone her spine and she turned, throwing two attackers into the crowd of watchers, smiling when she saw Ruby kick one away from her.

When her body finished its one-eighty degree turn, Emma growled as she saw what was happening.

Claudous words came back to her but she had never thought that The Huntsman could be a traitor.

Her fangs itched as she spun and slammed the heads of two attacking vampires together before throwing them on the pile of injured soldiers, any enjoyment she had been feeling fleeing at the threat to her Queen.

The Huntsman had just lifted his Queen from her chair and raised his hand to wrap gently around her neck when he was charged from the side and then he felt fangs at his neck.

Emma lunged as she saw her commander grab their Queen by the throat.

Her fangs had locked around his throat, ready to tear it out when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Stop."

Emma eased away from her commanders neck, but kept him pinned to the ground, not willing to risk him breaking free.

"He's a traitor My Queen."

Regina shivered as she heard the blonde address her directly.

"No. It was a test. One which you passed with flying colours I must say."

Emma inched back and stood, looking down at her commander.

Her fangs had drawn blood, but he wasn't hurt. She could taste the age and strength in his blood. Honestly, it made her a little giddy.

She held out a hand, pulling him to his feet when he took hold of it.

"Sorry Sir."

The Huntsman smiled and whacked her on the back.

"Well Your Majesty?"

Regina looked from Emma to her huntsman before turning to her people.

"My new Protector."

The vampires roared and growled with pride and happiness.

Emma knelt before her Queen, her face once more reverting to her human mask.

Regina was stuck again by her beauty.

"The Huntsman will show you your new quarters. I expect you in my room in exactly one hour."

Emma nodded her head and stood.

"Yes My Queen."

The Huntsman noticed the look his Queen was sending her Protector and hid his smirk.

This was bound to be entertaining.

SQSQSQ

Emma looked around her new quarters. It would be nice to not share with thirty two other people, but she couldn't help but already miss Ruby.

It didn't take her long to pack up her things and move them to the room next to the Queen's, but Emma didn't have time to sort them out, she only had a half hour left before she was to meet the Queen again and even though her room was next door, because of the sheer size of the Queen's chambers it would take a few minutes to walk to the doors. Plus, it gave her a chance to assess the guards. The Heartless were not needed in this section of the castle, and only the Protector got to tread these halls, so Emma wanted to acquaint herself with the people on this level.

Quickly taking off her uniform and leaving it on the bed to be washed later, Emma made her way into her own private bathroom, once more smiling at the thought that she no longer had to share. She was covered in blood from the tests and knew it wouldn't do to meet her Queen properly as filthy as she was. As the water from the shower ran over her, the blonde groaned feeling the heat seep into her muscles, easing them after the recent fights and duels.

In no time at all, she was redressed in fresh leathers, her wounds treated and had her weapons strapped to her body. Emma wasn't a trusting sort usually, but now that she was the Queen's Protector, she was taking nothing at face value.

She hoped that the traitors they had locked up knew more on who the others were but wouldn't bet her favourite sword on it. They had minions written all over them.

All expect maybe Claudous.

Regina looked up when her new Protector's presence was announced. She watched as the blonde entered the room, her face once again in its human form.

Strange.

Emma walked until she was only a few feet from where her Queen sat, flanked by The Huntsman, and knelt down on one knee.

The Huntsman smiled down at her, but she couldn't see it from where she had her head bowed.

This first meeting was to be held in private. The only two who would know the details of what was to happen were the Queen and her Protector. He was only there as he had been telling his old friend of what he had learned so far from the rebels they had in the dungeons. Which sadly wasn't much. Claudous was being rather stubborn in his refusal to talk. He would in the end though, everyone had a breaking point.

Regina waited until Graham had left before turning her attention to the blonde kneeling by her feet.

"Rise."

Emma watched as the Queen rose from her seat and walked the few remaining steps to her, before circling her where she stood.

"Do you know what your role is Protector?"

"To protect the Queen from all whom would wish to do you harm." Emma stood tall and proud as she recited the creed of the Heartless.

Regina half smiled before hardening her gaze. She was wary of taking a new Protector. The pain of betrayal still fresh in her mind.

She vowed to distance herself from this one. Never again would she be duped by anyone.

"Good. I expect you to be up to speed on my schedule within the day."

"Yes my Queen."

Again, that little tingle shot through her when she heard Emma speak. There was something about this one.

Hardening herself once more, she locked eyes with the pretty ones before her.

"Why do you insist on wearing that mask in my presence?"

Emma frowned, unaware that she had dropped her true face. That had been the second time today. It just wasn't normal. Vampires lived as they were, their true face always on show. There was no need to show their mask. Unless they ventured to the Mortal Realm that is where it was necessary to hide who and what they truly were.

"I do not know My Queen."

Regina frowned, and Emma had the impression she had upset the brunette.

"If it displeases you to see it I can…" Emma indicated her face with a wave of her hand.

Regina nodded her head.

Golden eyes stared at her now, and Regina was shamed to say she missed the human ones from before. Despite that though, she still thought the blonde as captivating.

Emma couldn't help the hurt she felt. To show that side of herself was to show a weakness, but she had done so for her Queen, or rather, the being she was at her core had without her knowledge.

"Give me your hand."

Emma did as she was bid and watched as the Queen raised her wrist to her lips.

She didn't flinch as she felt fangs sink into her arm. She was too shocked. She hadn't known that the Queen even had fangs. They were never on show, which told Emma that they could be hidden and revealed just as her own could.

"You are my Protector. Bound to me now by blood and by magic. You belong to me."

Regina took two long sips of blood before removing her fangs. The rush she got from this vampires blood was like no other. For time to time she had indulged herself with her lovers, tasting them at the height of her pleasure, but none had ever given her the rust the blonde's blood did. In total Regina had gone through eight Protector's, yet none had felt like this either.

Emma gasped when she felt her Queen drink her blood and place her claim. She had never felt pleasure like it. It felt like fire rushing through her veins, her blood boiling inside before it cooled again in relief and her demon purred at the ownership it felt being placed on it.

Regina held the golden eyes in front of her before offering her own wrist.

"Do you accept my claim Protector?"

Emma looked from the wrist in front of her, to her Queen.

"I do My Queen."

She didn't want to presume. If she was to bite the Queen without permission, the penalty was a long, slow, death.

Regina was pleased that Emma waited. Truth be told, it shocked her that she was offering the blonde a taste at all.

She had never done so before. In fact, she could count on one hand the people who had ever tasted her blood. And most of those had been killed in battles fought long ago.

"Its okay."

Regina raised her wrist higher, sighing as she felt Emma's soft hands grasp it gently and bring it to her mouth. The tingle reappearing as they touched.

Pressing a soft kiss to the skin, Emma eased her fangs in, taking two small mouthfuls of blood.

Her body exploded in orgasm, which she knew her Queen could smell, but she couldn't have stopped it if she tried. The power she tasted… the life force behind it… was unlike anything she had ever tasted before, and doubted that she would again.

"I accept your claim My Queen. I am Yours."

Emma licked the cuts her fangs had made and placed another kiss on the exposed skin before pulling back and licking her own wrist to seal the cut.

Regina scowled as she breathed in the scent of the blondes arousal and release. Her own body humming from the blood exchange. She didn't like that this Protector had gotten so under her skin after she had vowed to never again form a bond of any kind with one.

On seeing the scowl directed at her, Emma's head lowered.

She got the impression that she had angered her Queen, and the feeling didn't sit well with her, but she was lost as to what she had done wrong.

"Is there anything you need right now My Queen?"

Regina thought she could detect a note of sadness in the Protector's voice.

"No. Only for you to do as I have already asked."

Emma nodded her head, bowed once more, and left the room to go and learn all she could about the Queen's schedule.

Regina watched her go, and fought the urge to call the blonde back.

She had let Claudous get close, treated him as a friend instead of her Protector.

She would not make the same mistake again.

Regina moved to her chamber doors, glad to see her guards alert.

"David, take me to the prisoners."

David nodded once and led the way for his Queen. Werewolf by birth, David had risen through the ranks to become part of the Imperial Guards, otherwise known as the Elite,

They went everywhere with their Queen, the only people who had more access, was the Queen's maids, the Huntsman and the Protector.

David had been guarding his Queen from the time he became a man, and had formed a strong friendship with their ruler.

"I see you have a new Protector."

Regina grunted as she walked beside her Second. Second only to The Huntsman.

The Protector was a whole other category completely.

"Yes."

David frowned at the tone his friend used, but kept quiet. She would tell him what was bothering her when she was ready.

Emma looked over the notes before her, memorising every detail, from what time the Queen awoke, until she retired to bed.

A knock on her door jerked her from her studies and she rose as her commander entered.

"Ah, Emma. I trust all is well?"

She nodded her head and indicated the papers.

"I am just familiarising myself with my new role."

The Huntsman smiled, glad she was the one who had been chosen above all the others.

"I am heading down to the dungeons once more. There is still one or two who have refused to talk. Would you like to come with me?"

Emma grabbed her ever trusty sword.

He smiled and led the way to the door, pausing before going through it.

"About your punishment…"

Emma tilted her head.

"I'll forgive the trespass just this once."

She smiled at him and motioned him through the door.

"You are well within your rights. I disobeyed you."

The Huntsman shrugged.

"You are the Protector now."

Emma threw him a look, but said nothing.

She wasn't sure her Queen was so happy with her choice.

Regina glared from her stance by the door as she watched the traitors chained to the walls.

They did not know she was there. They did not sense their Queen.

More fool them.

"I told you to fuck off, I ain't telling you shit." Claudous was growling at the guard standing in front of him, and Regina scowled at the defiant look on his face. He screamed when the hot poker the guard was holding was embedded into his side before being removed.

The vampiric guard in charge of the prisoners turned to set the poker down and threw a quick look at David. It wasn't usual for their Queen to watch the torture of their prisoners, and he wondered at the change of heart. There was no way he was going to question her place though. He liked his life. And his job.

"Give me the names of the others."

Claudous growled and shook his head no.

"That bitch isn't even one of us! Its not right, her being the ruler of our land. Of our people."

Regina was about to step forward when the side door swung open and she watched as her oldest friend and new Protector arrived.

She had to wonder at the fear that filled the vampire in chains when he caught sight of them.

And of her finally.

Claudous became even paler if that was possible.

Emma took quick stock of the situation before stepping up beside David on the other side of the Queen. She concentrated on not shifting to her human mask at the sight of her Queen, remembering that it wasn't wanted.

She found it strange her demon was acting as it was.

The Huntsman made his way to the prisoners and watched as they squirmed.

"You are a traitor to our people, to our lands and to our Queen. You will die for this. If you tell us what we want to know, you will die quickly, if you don't…" He trailed off, letting them fill in the blanks themselves.

Regina watched as the loyal vampires and wolves all seemed to crowd the traitors. All except her Protector and David.

She had brightened at the sight of her blonde Protector, then immediately squashed those feelings.

"I grow bored of this."

Everyone who could, turned to their Queen. Most knew that when she spoke in that soft, lethal tone she had, that whoever was on the receiving end was in trouble.

"Kill all but him. He knows something. We will simply keep him alive long enough to tell us."

Her orders were followed swiftly and soon the only prisoner left was Claudous.

"Graham, with me."

Regina left the room, David in front of her with Emma by his side and The Huntsman right behind her.

"How are the preparations coming for the ball?" That was another thing that had her in a bad mood. She was having to host a ball for the visiting Ambassador of the Land of the Incubi.

She hated those things, but it was expected and they would be discussing a new treaty.

"Very well my Queen. Only a few last minute arrangements to be made before the weeks end."

The ball wasn't until the end of the month, so that gave them plenty of time to tie up everything.

Regina nodded and waited until David had opened her chamber doors for her before entering, motioning for Graham to do the same.

Emma paused just inside the room, not sure if she was needed or not when their Queen turned to face her.

"I believe I gave you a job to do. Am I to assume that you had a problem following orders?"

Emma straightened her spine and bowed from the waist before taking her leave, not noticing the frown on the Graham's face as his eyes tracked her leaving.

"Are you happy with your Protector?"

Regina shrugged and summoned her maid,

"She seems capable enough."

"She is, honestly, she is the best I've seen in a good few generations." The Huntsman watched as his Queen's maid hurried into the room and began drawing a bath.

Regina heard in his tone that he liked this Protector.

"Then I am happy with my choice."

The Huntsman let it drop, not wanting to get into a discussion on Emma in front of the maid.

But he hadn't believed the words she spoke and he vowed to get to the bottom of it sooner or later.

"Wow Em, check out the new digs."

Emma smiled as she watched Ruby pace her room, touching things here and there.

"Yeah, not bad, least this way I don't have someone throwing things at me from the next bed."

Ruby threw her a smirk before bouncing onto the bed.

"So how was your first few weeks being the Queen's Protector?"

Emma hesitated before she spoke.

She and Ruby had had many long talks on the subject, but she found herself guarding what she would tell her best friend now.

"It is all we thought it would be."

Her loyalty to her Queen would not allow her to speak of her sadness that said Queen seemed to regret her choice.

Ruby thought she caught something in Emma's tone, but dismissed it for she knew the blonde was tired.

"Good, I'm glad you've settled in, but don't forget 'bout me down in headquarters now you have your fancy bed."

Emma smiled and embraced her friend.

"At least up here there is no-one around to get me into trouble."

Ruby answered that with a glare before bidding her goodnight and heading back to her own bed.

Emma watched her go, and couldn't help the feeling of loneliness from covering her again.

All her life, she had trained to do the very job she was doing now. She had dreamed about being Protector for as long as she could remember.

The reality was though, that when she was in the presence of her Queen, she was ignored unless it was concerning safety and protocol, of which there was a lot to be seen to with the ball coming up in a few more weeks.

Quickly downing a glass of blood, Emma crawled into bed and closed her eyes, praying for sleep.

Graham sighed as he watched his friend growl and snap at everyone around her, so much so that even her own maid was afraid to go near their Queen.

Ushering everyone from the throne room, he waited until she had noticed it was just them before approaching her.

"Regina, what troubles you so?"

She glared at him and continued pacing the room, purple sparks escaping her fingertips with each flex of her hands.

Nothing felt right… inside. It hadn't since she had claimed her new Protector.

She felt like she was burning up, that she had fire ants under her skin. She constantly thought about the blonde and wondered how she would feel under her, inside her. How she would _taste._

She _loathed_ it. Which was why she was taking it out on everyone. She knew she was, but couldn't seem to stop. Her people would deal with her temper until she got control of this lust.

"Regina?"

"Enough!" The windows rattled.

The Huntsman took a step back as Regina spun on him, her normally dark eyes flashing with the magic inside, ever close to the surface with their ruler.

Something had happened to upset his old friend, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it right now.

"My Queen, if you do not want to host the ball, you do not have to."

Regina scowled even as she laughed.

"I know that."

The Huntsman nodded his head.

"Then what has you so angered? And I refuse to believe that nothing is wrong." He stared at her before tilting his head when she refused to speak.

"I will go and ask Emma then."

Regina stopped and turned to face her friend, her eyebrows creasing.

"Who the hell is Emma?" Regina was in front of him in a second, her eyes still flashing their anger and her magic.

Graham frowned before his eyes went wide and the implications of that almost made him take a step or two back.

"Who is… Regina, Emma is your _Protector_."

It was Regina's turn to freeze before she collected herself, absently scratching at her arms, still feeling like she had ants under her skin.

"There is nothing wrong with me. Leave it alone." An order, not a request.

Only for the fact that he was her closest friend was he able to ignore her.

"Regina… I thought… you don't even know her name!?"

Regina growled louder at his outburst, purple sparks firing from her fingers again, the magic releasing itself in stronger bursts.

"How I treat my Protector in my business. Now if there is nothing more."

He knew a dismissal when he heard one, one which even an old friend could not ignore.

"Of course my Queen, I'll let you get some sleep."

But he would get answers.

Emma growled as she heard the knock at her door before dragging herself from bed to answer it.

Seeing her commander there, she pulled the robe she had hastily threw on a little tighter around her nude body.

"Sir, is there a problem?" She was already moving to her weapons.

The Huntsman pushed his way into the room and slammed the door closed.

"I'd say there was a problem Emma, a pretty big fucking problem."

She frowned and watched as he paced her room.

"What the hell is going on with you and the Queen?"

Emma sighed and motioned for him to sit down.

"She doesn't like me. I don't think…. I think she regrets her choice." The last was whispered, and Graham heard the pain in her words.

"Have you given her any reason to dislike you?"

Emma frowned before shaking her head no.

"I don't think so."

"Well its too bloody late now isn't it!" He exploded off the couch and resumed his pacing.

Once a member of the Heartless was chosen as the Protector, they served their Queen until death. He knew Emma knew that.

That was why Claudous betrayal was such a shock. It _shouldn__'__t _have been able to happen. As it was, the Queen had had to perform some major magic to release her claim over him, freeing her to choose a new Protector. Magic that had taken more from their Queen than he liked and they could not afford to have to do that again so soon, not with war brewing. It shouldn't have even been possible. Once a Protector was picked, only death was able to free them from that role. The only thing he could deduce from the whole affair was that Claudous turning traitor somehow weakened the link between them making a break of claim possible.

Emma would not turn traitor, would not break the link. That left one option.

He needed to talk to his Queen again.

"Get dressed, I may need you soon."

Emma nodded and watched him leave the room before sighing. She knew the options open to her.

And to her Queen.

Regina was still as he had left her, pacing her room.

"Do you regret choosing Emma?"

She spun at the sound of his voice, and he wondered just how unbalanced his friend had become for her not to have sensed his entry.

She did. She did regret choosing Emma, but not because she didn't like or want her.

Because she liked her too much. Wanted her even more.

She couldn't afford to let anyone else in. A war was being waged and trust was limited to a few.

"And if I do?"

The Huntsman frowned. He knew for sure that Emma was the best Protector his Queen could hope for.

"But why?"

Neither noticed that Emma was now standing in the doorway, the door closed behind her to keep others from overhearing what was happening, or to see what was about to happen.

"All you need to know is that I don't want her as my Protector."

The pain that cut through the vampire didn't surprise her. Since becoming the Protector, and actually meeting their Queen in person, the feelings Emma had been harbouring towards their ruler grew.

Feelings she knew would never be returned… feelings a warrior should never have.

She had one duty… one reason for living.

To serve.

Swallowing around the lump in her throat, Emma announced her presence unaware that once again, her true face was gone, replaced by her human mask.

Regina's eyes shot to her Protector and when she saw those human eyes looking at her, she felt her heart skip a beat, and that enraged her even more as the magic rippled across her skin and her eyes shown purple once more.

Never again was she letting someone in. the betrayal cut too deep.

Graham sighed when he saw Emma standing there, knowing without a doubt she had heard what Regina had said but wondering at the human mask.

They both watched as Emma swallowed hard before lowering her eyes to the floor and making her way over to them. Emma paused a few feet away and unclipped her sword, withdrawing it from its sheath, the metal gleaming and sharp.. She knew what needed to be done.

The Queen needed a Protector and it wasn't her. She felt some measure of relief that her family would never know of her shame.

She handed her sword to her commander and knelt before them.

The Huntsman looked from the sword in his hands, to Emma, kneeling before him.

Regina frowned. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew what was going to happen.

Emma ignored the tingling of the mark on her wrist, the one that had not faded. It always tingled when in the presence of the one who placed it there.

"What are you doing?"

Emma kept her eyes on the floor and waited for her commander to explain to the Queen what was happening even though she was sure their ruler knew what needed to happen.

"You need a Protector. While Emma lives, you cannot choose another. She will not defile her loyalty to you and break the claim, so this is her… is your only option. You are to be protected at all costs."

The Huntsman looked from his Queen to the blonde kneeling by his feet and tightened his grip on the sword.

He was sorry it had come to this. He truly liked the vampire before him.

"May the Gods bless you in the afterlife my child."

Emma felt a tear slip out as the faces of her family appeared before her. They would never know what had happened, only that she was no longer living.

For that, she was grateful.

Regina watched as Graham raised the sword and her mind raced at speed before blinding clarity hit her.

This vampire that she had picked… this vampire she had been determined not to trust… not to like… not to let close and _not _to want, was about to let herself be killed. This vampire who had broken through all the Queen's walls without even knowing she had done so.

All so the Queen could choose a new Protector.

She caught the blade between her palms before it would have pierced Emma's soft skin, not caring that it cut her own and threw Graham away from her, never seeing that he sailed across the room and smashed against the wall before slumping, dazed, to the floor.

Emma looked up, tears still in her human eyes, to see her Queen kneel in front of her.

"You truly are my Protector."

Emma sobbed and buried her face in the cloth of Regina's skirt when the Queen's hand pulled her closer. Shivering as her Queen ran a soothing hand through her blonde hair, uncaring that there was now blood mixed with the blonde.

To Emma, It seemed as though she was showing more weakness around this one person, than she had to anyone in her entire life.

Even to her own family.

The Huntsman shook his head as he stood, dazed from the force of his Queen's throw, more magical than physical, to see them both on the floor.

Emma's tears tapered off and she raised wet eyes to her Queen.

Regina reached out and wiped the blonde's face, marvelling at the smooth skin she found there.

When she realised she was showing her human mask, Emma flinched and pulled back.

With a muttered 'sorry' she pulled her true face forward.

Regina sighed as she saw Emma retreat before rising to her feet in one smooth motion.

"Graham, leave us."

He nodded, but before he left, he handed Emma her sword back.

She took it with a quiet 'thank you' and turned her attention back to the floor.

Regina waited until he was gone before motioning Emma to sit.

"I have done you a great injustice Emma."

Emma started. It was the first time her Queen had ever used her actual name. To be honest, she hadn't thought the Queen knew it.

Regina read the look correctly and felt even worse for her treatment of her Protector.

"I let the betrayal of Claudous cloud my judgement and took it out on you… not just you truth be told."

Emma sat quietly, her golden eyes locked on her Queen.

Regina was in awe of the creature before her. Emma had been ready to give up her very existence for the sake of protecting her.

"I promise you from here on out, you have not only my trust, but my respect."

Emma gave her Queen a small smile.

"Thank you."

Regina felt her breath catch and caught herself leaning forwards before she stood up and walked to the drinks cabinet, taking out a bottle of wine for herself, and a glass of blood for her blonde.

Emma took the glass, the smile still on her face.

"To new friendships." Regina toasted before draining her glass, watching as Emma returned her toast and drained her own.

"Now… tell me everything about yourself."

SQSQSQ

Well? To continue or not? And don't worry, I am still working away on Shades


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - some light Regina/other in this chap but nothing graphic - thank you to everyone who has followed, Favorited or review this so far, it made my day reading what you all thought of this story. feel free to PM me with any requests or questions you may have, enjoy this part.

Regina awoke with a smile on her face as the remains of her dream played through her mind. All her sleeping thoughts seemed consumed by her new Protector, most of her waking ones as well if she were honest with herself.

She scowled as she remembered that today was the day of the ball. She hated them. There were a few held each year, some in her own honour and some for passing rulers or high ranking members of other lands.

If only the union between her own kingdom and the land of the Incubi wasn't in her interests, Regina would have called the whole thing off.

She detested their kind.

Unlike her own people, Incubi and Succubi didn't feed on blood and meat, but on sexual energy, willing victims or not.

To her, they were the lowest form of life.

The things she had to do.

Emma scowled as she watched members of the Incubi stare at her Queen.

She had already had to growl at a few to keep them away.

Regina smiled at her Protector, aware that she too despised the creatures before them. Her eyes travelled over the fine leather Emma was wearing. Every lady in the place was in some dress or other, apart from Emma. The guards were all male, making every other female at the ball a guest or the host.

Expect for her Protector.

And Regina couldn't help but notice how the soft material moulder to the blondes curves. It was putting thoughts in her head and she was sure the sexual creatures around her could sense her heightened arousal. She knew her own people well enough, but she did not care for these visitors to get that close to her.

"You must simply visit out lands your Majesty."

Regina turned back to the Succubi she was talking to, hiding her own scowl as the _woman_ leered at her. If she had to listen to one more of these… things… and the lust when addressing her tonight, someone was going to get hurt.

"Hmm."

Emma sensed her Queen was tiring of the conversation and stepped forward.

"My Queen, the Ambassador of the Dragons requests your presence."

Regina grinned and left the Succubi standing there without a word, following her Protector to the other end of the room.

"Where is he?"

Emma shrugged and grabbed a glass of wine off a passing servant before handing it to her Queen.

"I'm sure he is here somewhere. Just as I'm sure he wishes to speak with you as all the rest here do."

Regina laughed and toasted Emma before taking small sips of her wine.

"These things… they bore me."

Emma grinned and looked about the room, alert.

"Yes my Queen, you may have mentioned that once or twice."

Regina fake scowled at her Protector, glad the blonde felt comfortable enough with her now to make jokes at her expense.

"Ah, there you two are." The Huntsman joined them and smiled when he saw how relaxed his Queen looked and how alert Emma was with so many strangers in their home. Her golden eyes kept sweeping the room and she always had her body turned towards their ruler, ready to move if needed.

"Graham, are you enjoying yourself?"

He smirked and nodded his head.

"Of course my Queen."

She laughed, knowing he hated these things also.

"It is time though for you to dance."

Regina sighed and handed her glass back to Emma before taking the hand of her oldest friend.

Emma laughed as she watched The Huntsman lead their Queen to the middle of the dance floor, keeping her eyes on the two as she moved about the room with them. With the rebel attacks Emma wasn't leaving anything to chance.

"Just look at her… disgusting isn't it?"

Emma paused as she passed two Incubi talking in the corner, her advanced hearing allowing her to make out what they were saying with no problems.

"All her people fawn over her like dogs… she isn't even that attractive."

Emma managed to contain her growl and signalled David with her eyes when he looked her way.

"It is only a matter of time before the rebels attack again, and I for one am looking forward to the day this so called Queen is removed from her perch… you never know… we might even get to… play with her… bet she's a good fuck if nothing else."

This time, Emma couldn't contain her angry growl. She wanted to rip the two of them apart, limb by limb, but now was not the time or place to do so.

"Alert the Commander and the Queen, and find the Ambassador of these… things." She could almost taste the blood of her enemies as her fangs itched to attack those who dared to threaten her Queen.

David nodded and went to do as she asked, leaving Emma to keep an eye on the two, who where soon to be in a world of pain.

David stood to the side, waiting until The Huntsman had seen him before stepping forwards.

"We need to find the Ambassador and then make our way to Emma." He nodded slightly to Regina and looked about for the Incubi they needed.

Regina looked around the room, her eyes finding the man they needed.

"Over there, by the Ambassador of the Dragons. He has his hand on Maleficent's rear end."

David led the way over, nodding to Emma as they passed near her.

Regina frowned, wondering why Emma looked so tense before following her eyes to the two men… Incubi… standing near her.

When Emma saw that David had done as she asked, she turned to the two filth behind her.

Putting on her best leer and unbuttoning her shirt to show more skin, she walked over to them, her hips swaying, using the allure she hadn't needed since her time in the mortal realm.

Regina scowled as she caught sight of the look Emma was giving the two Incubi in front of her. When she saw the way they ran their eyes over her Protector, the glass she had in her hands smashed.

The Huntsman took the broken glass from his friend and made sure she wasn't bleeding, wondering at her reaction. He saw a few of their own throw glances their way, no doubt alert with the room full of visiting lands.

Regina tore out of his grasp when she saw Emma leave the room, the two Incubi following her.

"What the hell is she doing?"

Both David and The Huntsman could hear the anger in her voice and could see the purple in her eyes.

When Emma appeared back in the room and made her way straight to them, Regina's anger took a back seat to her confusion even as her eyes ran over the skin on show, lingering at the blonde's chest, enjoying the skin she itched to touch.

"What is going on?"

Emma gently guided Regina with a hand on her elbow, the usual tingle whenever she had to touch the Queen in full effect under her skin.

"I overheard those two saying some… unsavoury things… about you my Queen. I didn't like it."

The Ambassador, who had only just arrived, looked from the Queen to the vampire by her side.

"What is it they said?"

Emma never spared him a glance as she led the party to the alcove where she had stashed their unconscious bodies.

"Things I'm not going to repeat in front of my Queen."

Regina half smiled at that.

"Just trust me when I say if there wasn't peace between our two lands, they would have been dead the minute I heard them speak."

Regina looked down at the two before turning to the Ambassador.

"Either you dispose of them, or I will have my people do it."

He frowned, looking at the two. Who was this vampire to tell him what to do?

"You are going to just take her word on this?"

Emma growled and almost took a step forward at his tone. Regina's hand on her arm stayed her movement and she stepped back.

"Yes."

The Ambassador paused. His land couldn't take a full out war with these vampires, his people would be wiped out.

"Then I will take care of them Your Majesty." Better they die quickly than tortured.

These vampires and wolves did seem to love their Queen.

Regina had officially had enough of this ball. After the earlier events she no longer felt the need to pander to these… people.

Standing, she motioned to her right and left the room, David and Emma by her side.

It took a while before they actually made it out as people kept trying to get near Regina to wish her well. Either Emma or David would step in when needed to divert the Queen from the masses.

Emma smiled as she watched the Queen pace her room, ranting about having to keep peace with the Incubi. She figured she'd let her blow off some stream before she stepped in to calm her down.

The Huntsman couldn't contain his laugh, causing Regina to pin him with a glare.

Truth be told, it wasn't even the Incubi Regina was annoyed with.

It was Emma.

She was annoyed that her Protector had showed those Incubi a side of herself that Regina never got to see.

It was those dreams… she couldn't get the blonde out of her head.

She had had lovers, of course, but no-one had her enraptured the way her blonde Protector did. The need and want she felt was almost overwhelming.

"Leave me."

Both Emma and Graham looked at her, trying to sense her mood before they both nodded getting that she wasn't in the mood for talking to them.

Maybe she just needed to have sex. It had been a while. She hadn't taken a lover since Belle had left to strike a peace treaty with the Arion race, Immortal horses with the power of speech and speed greater than most four legged creatures.

The first batch would be arriving within the week.

Regina nodded her head.

She needed to have sex, that was all.

Emma gasped as she woke, her body aroused from the dream she had being enjoying.

Rubbing a hand over her face, she dragged herself from bed and walked on shaky legs to the shower.

She couldn't help the dreams. She had admired her Queen from afar for most of her life, but when she had met and gotten to know their ruler, her feelings had grown to the point where all she wanted to do was spend every minute with the brunette and lose herself in her body.

She had heard tales of an emotion so strong, it eclipsed all others but one in which very few of their people ever discovered for themselves. Most mated vampires did so for money or power. Rarely did they mate because feelings were involved.

It was foolish, she knew.

Though she thought of them as friends now that was all they could ever be.

When their Queen eventually took a Mate, it would be someone worthy of her standing, not a solider.

Emma knew the Queen had a busy day ahead of her, and as such had wanted to be woken at first light.

The only problem was, her maid was still standing outside the room.

"What seems to be the problem?"

The maid turned at the sound of Emma's voice and bowed slightly.

"I have knocked, but there has been no answer."

Emma rolled her eyes and stepped past the maid, wondering why the woman didn't just go in as usual.

Out of courtesy, she knocked once before opening the door and slipping inside, closing it softly behind herself.

The smell hit her at once, and Emma cringed before steeling herself.

"Your Majesty?"

Emma walked closer to the bed, seeing a lump still laying in the middle.

"My Queen… time to get-" She trailed off as she spotted another in the bed.

She spun around to give them some privacy as she heard her Queen wake.

She rubbed the spot where her heart would beat if she was a weak human, surprised at the pain she felt there.

To know that her Queen was with someone was one thing, to be confronted with that person and the smell of their union was entirely another.

"Emma?"

Regina looked from the back of Emma's blonde head, to the body beside her.

Kathryn had been to her bed before, but she had to admit, the reason she had asked for her the night before, was for the slight resemblance to her Protector.

When she closed her eyes, she could pretend it was Emma touching her. As it was, she had to bite her lip to stop from calling her Protector's name.

"Leave us."

Emma nodded her head once and went to do just that.

"Emma, no. Kathryn, leave."

Emma paused, her back still to the bed.

Kathryn stretched, in no hurry to leave the Queen's bed. It was much softer than her own.

"Mmmm Regina… just send the little girl away and we can… play more."

Emma scowled, unseen, at the woman in the bed.

Regina glared at her bed companion before climbing out and wrapped her body in a robe.

"Leave, or I'll have the 'little girl' throw you out. Do not forget your place here Kathryn."

Emma turned and bared her fangs at the vampire lounging in the bed, her message clear. Either the older woman left on her own, or Emma would remove her.

Kathryn laughed as she looked Emma up and down.

"Please… she looks barely a century old."

Emma scoffed and took a challenging step closer to the bed.

"Whereas you look every one of your years. Now… you heard our Queen. Leave." Emma growled, taking another step to the bed.

Regina nodded once to her Protector before leaving to bathe, knowing Emma would get rid of the other woman for her. She had thought that some simple, uncomplicated sex was the answer, but when Emma had appeared, she realised the desire for her blonde Protector had grown, not diminished. And she felt… dare she say it… guilty.

She was not a fan of that feeling and rarely had it ever felt quite this strong.

She felt like she needed Emma's touch to wipe away Kathryn's.

Emma avoided looking at Regina's naked body out of respect as the Queen removed her robe before getting into the bathing pool, but she wanted nothing more than to run her eyes over her form, then her hands… her mouth…

She shook her head to rid those thoughts from it and turned back to Kathryn who was moving too slow for Emma's liking.

One leap had her by the bed where she grabbed the other blonde by the throat and dragged her, naked to the door, before throwing her through it uncaring that she had no clothes with her.

She smirked as she slammed the door closed before going to the sitting room to await her Queen's return.

She had no idea what she saw in the piece of trash that was just tossed from the room.

The older vampire was, from what she had seen of her, nowhere near good enough for her Queen.

"Emma."

Emma had been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she failed to notice the Queen's arrival, and Regina had had to call her name a few times.

The Protector stood and turned to face her Queen.

"Sorry for the interruption, but you said you wanted an early start today my Queen."

Regina frowned, sure she detected a note of… something… in Emma's voice.

"Yes… Belle should be back soon with an army of Arion, I want to make sure everything is ready for their arrival."

Emma nodded once and called in the maid.

The blonde watched as the maid flittered about, setting out the Queen's clothing for the day before taking her breakfast order to the kitchens.

"Why is it you need these creatures?"

Regina turned from her food to look at her Protector.

"They are fast, smart and loyal. They will be an asset against the Rebels."

Emma nodded and went back to pacing the room, something which Regina only realised she was doing.

"What bothers you so?"

Emma frowned. If she told the truth, she ran the risk of offending her Queen. If she lied…

"I am fine my Queen. Just tired."

Regina frowned, but before she could call Emma on the lie, there was a knock at the door before The Huntsman appeared.

"Ah good, your up. Belle has sent word, they will be arriving in four days time."

Regina nodded and finished her meal before standing.

"Would you please send in my maid once more. I will meet you both in the planning room.

Emma stomped away from the Queen's bed chamber, causing The Huntsman to hurry after her.

He grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to halt.

Emma spun around, pinning him with blazing golden eyes.

"What?"

He frowned, not used to having her anger directed at himself. True, he was no longer her commander, but he was her friend.

"That is just what I was going to ask, only I was going to use more words, as in 'What is the matter'?"

Emma glared at the servants around them, only just realising Graham had pulled her into the kitchens.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

He merely looked at her.

Emma growled and yanked her arm from his grasp.

A tap on the back caused her to spin and pin a glare on the servant that dared touch her.

"What?"

The servant merely shrank back, a look of fear on his face.

The Huntsman smirked as he watched Emma. And she said she was fine?

"Leave the boy alone, we have work to do."

Emma glared one last time before turning her attention back to The Huntsman, only for the boy to tap her again.

This time she spun, her hand finding his throat.

"Do you wish to die this day?"

He shook his head no and pleaded with his eyes for mercy.

"… Information…"

Emma frowned and let him go before pulling him with her out of the room, not looking to see if The Huntsman followed or not, knowing he would.

"What information?"

The boy shrank back before licking his lips.

"I was… approached… by the Rebels…" he was cut off by both Emma and The Huntsman's growls before he forged on regardless. He knew them both by reputation and neither one did he wish to anger. "They are hatching a plot to poison the Queen… they wanted me to help."

Emma took a menacing step forwards.

"I told them I would… just to learn of their plans I swear… they believed me."

Emma turned to share a look with Graham, silently asking if they could trust this boy.

The Huntsman gave a half nod before turning his attention to the servant.

"You have a name boy?"

"Baelfire."

Emma's head tilted, she recognised that name. When she remembered where from, she had to stop the laugh from forming.

This was the boy Ruby took her sexual frustration out on?

"Okay… tell us what you know."

"They want me to poison the Queen's meals, a little at a time, so as not to draw attention to the fact."

Emma growled and restrained herself from shaking him.

"Who are 'they'?"

Baelfire stood tall and took a step closer.

"I only met with two of them, Jefferson and Whale, both brothers of Kathryn."

Emma's eyes flashed and she turned and raced back to the Queen's chamber. The Queen was about to settle down to her breakfast. What if they had gotten someone else to poison their Queen?

The Huntsman looked like he wanted to do the same, but stayed where he was, confident Emma would handle things.

"Baelfire, what is the poison they gave you?"

He took it from his pocket and handed it over.

"I don't know the name, but they said it had to be small doses, that to give more than a little at a time would kill the Queen too quickly and that they wanted her to suffer. I don't know if they have already approached others, they may have already begun."

Graham studied the vial in his hands before pocketing it and taking Baelfire by the arm.

"Come with me lad."

Emma burst through the doors without knocking, startling Regina who had just raised her glass to her mouth.

When Emma smacked the glass from her hands, Regina stood up, her eyes fixed on her Protector.

"Poison then?"

Emma nodded once and began sweeping the room.

"Maybe… not yet, but I'm not taking any chances."

She retold everything they had learned from Baelfire. When Regina heard mention of Kathryn's name, she frowned and called for her maid.

"Get Kathryn here. Now."

The maid bowed out but Emma never noticed, she was still checking the room.

The only place she hadn't looked, was the bed. Emma was thankful the sheets had been changed at least.

Nothing, there was nothing there. Poison in the food was one thing, but Emma wanted to be sure that there was nothing that could harm the Queen out in the open.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Emma finally turned to face her Queen.

"Its clear."

Regina smiled and motioned Emma to sit.

"We'll see if she knows anything."

Emma nodded her head and hesitated before speaking.

"My Queen… maybe you shouldn't be here."

Regina shook her head no.

"I'm staying."

Emma sighed and nodded her head. It wasn't like she could force her to leave. They were interrupted by the arrival of Kathryn.

"So soon already Regina?"

Emma growled at the fake blonde and rose from her seat.

Kathryn looked between the two.

"Is this a two for one deal then?"

This time it was Regina's turn to growl. There was no way Kathryn was touching Emma like that. Her magic rose up and she had to breathe deeply to hold it back.

Even the thought of anyone touching her Protector had the magic's inside her swirling in anger. A gentle hand on her arm pulled her out of her rage and she looked to see Emma standing before her, a worried look on her face.

"My Queen?"

Regina shook her head to clear it, drawing the magic back inside, her eyes returning to their natural colour.

"I'm fine."

Kathryn smirked, like she knew what had caused the show of power. And she did. Hearing the person your fucking call another's name was a slight Kathryn would not let pass by.

"So… what's all this about then?"

Emma ignored her and made sure her Queen was indeed fine before nodding once and turning to face Kathryn.

"Your brothers."

Kathryn froze.

"What of them?" They couldn't know. It wasn't time yet.

"They work with the Rebels."

Kathryn scowled and shook her head. Fucking blonde.

"You are gravely misinformed."

Emma growled and took a step closer.

"He tried to recruit a servant to poison our Queen… yet you say he is faithful?" Had she not been watching closely, Emma would have never saw it, but she was and she did.

Kathryn twitched, ever so slightly.

"Tell me your line of kin, leave no-one out."

Kathryn frowned, wondering what Emma could be looking for.

"Midas, my father, Marcus his father, Rumpelstiltskin and George-" She stopped because Emma had held up a hand for her to do so.

George? He and Emma had met only twice.

He was cruel, ruthless and power hungry. And if her suspicions were correct, he was the leader of the Rebels.

Midas and Marcus were both dead, by the hands of their Queen. Kathryn was ambitious but had no real power. Rumpelstiltskin was off is another land but George… he had the balls to think he could do it.

Her mind still spinning, Emma knocked Kathryn out, not even watching as she fell to the floor.

When she felt an arm grab at her, she reacted without thinking, the threat of George at the front of her mind, even the ever present tingle didn't reach her.

One minute she was reaching to turn Emma to face her, the next they were locked in a fighters embrace.

When the haze cleared, Emma's eyes widened as she took in her stance.

Both hands were wrapped around her Queen's neck, ready to remove her head from her body. Emma let go and fell to one knee, her head bowed.

"Forgive me my Queen."

"Its okay." Regina reached down to help her up. She hadn't been worried. Emma had proven where her loyalty lay.

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair. To attack the Queen like that, and by accident no less…. By rights the Queen could demand her life.

"I think I know the leader of the Rebels my Queen."

Regina's eyes widened before she raised a hand and sent a pulse of magic to the double doors. David entered in seconds, the rest of the guards on his heels.

Regina called for David to stay and sent the rest of the guard away, asking for them to send The Huntsman to her.

"This leader then, who is it?"

David turned keen eyes to Emma, seeing that Regina expected an answer.

Emma meet his eyes before looking to her Queen.

"His name is George my Queen."

David sucked in a breath, the wolf inside him clawing for freedom.

Regina frowned, she had never heard of this vampire. And her confusion was clear for Emma to see.

"He is smart… cunning… he craves power… cruel… he is the one behind this, I'm sure of it."

Regina thought she heard something in Emma's voice.

"You've met him then?"

Emma nodded.

"Yes, a couple of times… the second time less pleasant than the first."

David growled, half man half wolf now. Regina's eyes moved to take in the change before returning to her Protector and then back to her half transformed wolf.

"And you David? Have you met this vampire?"

David shook his head no.

"But I do owe him my Queen."

Regina knew there was something being kept from her, but she also knew that they would tell her if they thought she needed to know.

She trusted that much from them.

SQSQSQ

"We should launch a full scale attack."

Regina sighed. They had been arguing about this for the last two hours. She wanted to wait, build a case, see what they could learn about George.

Both Emma and The Huntsman wanted to attack, wipe out George and whomever else he had working with him.

"I'm not talking about this any more. We wait. We plan. We learn. My word is final."

Emma sighed and nodded once.

The Huntsman scowled. This was a mistake. They needed to attack when he wasn't expecting it.

But his Queen had spoken and he knew which battles to pick with her and when to leave well enough alone.

"Fine." Now was not the time to push the issue.

Regina sighed, glad that was done with, though she had enjoyed watching Emma argue with her. It gave her pleasure. So few argued with her as passionately as her Protector did.

Strange.

"Kathryn should be awake now. Go talk to her, find out what she knows."

Emma waited until The Huntsman had left before turning to Regina, her head tilted in question.

"And if she knew?"

"Then she will face a public execution and all of her kin will be hunted and killed off, their names removed from every record."

Emma looked to see if her Queen was okay with that, and Regina knew what she was doing.

"She is not my mate by any means. I will not loose sleep over this Emma."

Emma nodded and resumed her pacing causing Regina to bite back a laugh.

That was all the blonde seemed to do these days.

"Emma… sit."

Emma ignored her Queen, pacing helped her think. She felt like she was missing something… something important.

Regina stood up and blocked her way.

"Sit."

Emma sat.

Regina smiled and poured them both a drink.

"Now, tell me."

Emma frowned and took Regina's glass from her, taking a sip herself, letting her taste buds test it.

Regina smiled when it was handed back to her, obviously clean and without Emma noticing she made sure to drink from the same sport the blonde had.

"Tell you what?"

"This history you have with George."

Emma blinked and her true face fell away. She wasn't conscious of doing it yet again.

"We first met… around three or four decades ago, in a tavern. He was… forcing one of the younger barmaids to… you know…" Emma trailed off and looked into her glass of blood.

"She was young, a child by every measure so I stepped in. He knew who and what I was, though we had never met. But he knew I was a member of the Heartless."

Regina watched as Emma downed her drink.

"Before I could get Dana away from him, that was her name, he took his sword and cut off her head. She was only fifteen years old."

Emma set her empty glass down and stood, pacing again.

"Ruby and I… another of the Heartless… we were outnumbered… but we both love a good fight. So, we fought."

When Emma stopped talking, Regina sat back and just stared at her, thinking she was done. When the blonde began again, it was almost a shock.

"We won that round, killed many of his minions, but he got away. He found me years later. He drugged me before I knew he was even there, some sort of poisoned arrow and I came too chained to a wall and was made to watch as he tortured children and adults alike. Violence I haven't seen since my time in the mortal realm. He never touched me, but he made sure I knew just how helpless I was."

Regina drew in a sharp breath.

Emma looked up and met her gaze before looking away again.

Regina growled, the images in her mind causing her magic to flare. she knew what it was to be a warrior. George had taken that away from Emma.

"He finally killed the all and then let me go, to live with the shame he said. A member of the Heartless getting caught off guard and being weak."

Emma was thrown back by the blast, but she wasn't hurt. The magic wrapped itself around her and cushioned her body from the force it wielded.

The Protector watched as her Queen's power wrapped itself around the room, and felt the very walls shake with her rage.

She stayed quiet, waiting for her Queen to come back to herself, wondering at the reaction.

Sharp bangs filled the room and though she knew what it was, Regina kept them out. Slowly, she pulled the magic back inside, easing Emma back to the ground gently, the purple haze leaving the room.

When it was over they both stared at the other. It was Regina that finally broke the silence.

"When we catch him, he's yours."

Emma grinned and bowed to the brunette.

"Thank you My Queen."

Regina nodded and opened the door, watching as her guards fell through.

"I'm fine."

They picked themselves up, weapons at the ready, and bowed out of the room, confused but happy the Queen was unharmed, leaving Regina alone with her Protector once more.

"No-one knows but David… I didn't really want it getting out."

She had noticed that her Protector and Second were friends, she had assumed it was a new acquaintance. She understood Emma's need to keep it quiet. It wasn't that George had physically bested her, but that he'd made her feel weak, and the Heartless… a Protector at that… was never to be seen as weak. Regina understood perfectly the shame George wanted Emma to feel.

"No-one will hear it from me."

Emma nodded her thanks and finally sat down again, resting her head against the back of the couch and closing her eyes.

"Are you tired?"

Slowly opening her eyes, Emma's breath caught at how close her Queen was to her.

Her eyes flickered from the green ones before her, to the soft looking mouth and back again.

Regina held in a groan as she saw how Emma was looking at her. But she knew Emma would never take that step. It had to be her to cross the line.

The blonde bit back a cry of disappointment as her Queen moved away from her.

"Take a hour or two, go rest up."

Emma stood, aware that she was being dismissed.

"Of course My Queen."

Regina picked up a vase and threw it at the wall as soon as Emma had left.

She had wanted to kiss her, taste her, but she feared if she did, she would be even more lost.

By all rights, her magic should have killed Emma on the spot, as out of control as she was, yet it had protected the blonde, wrapped around her as if in a lovers embrace.

"Damn it."

It wasn't until she was back in her own room that Emma became aware of something very important.

She was once more in her human guise.

No wonder she had been getting strange looks from the guards.

No wonder her Queen had gotten rid of her as fast as she could. Hurt hazel eyes fade to golden. There had to be a way to stop her demon from retreating like that.

Maybe Archie would have some answers.

Grabbing her sword from where she'd threw it on the bed, Emma once more left her room, this time heading to the archives in search of its keeper.

She ran her tongue over sharp teeth making sure her weak side was not on display before leaving though.

Archie, Keeper of the Archives, sipped his blood as he re-read the text before him. If the words were to be believed, a big change was coming to their land. He prayed he was wrong.

Hearing footsteps heading his way, he took note of the page number before placing the book out of view.

It wouldn't do to let others read it before he had informed the Queen of its contents.

"Archie?"

He smiled and set down his cup.

"Ah Emma, hello."

Emma grinned at her old friend and moved forward to hug him. She never had a need to come here, so the only times they got to see the other was when Archie had to speak to the Queen, or they had some rare free time.

He pulled back and studied his young friend, aware that something was bothering her.

"What is it?"

She sighed and sat down near when he had been, casting her eyes over the books scattered about.

"I need help."

He stopped tidying and sat beside her, taking one of her hands between both of his own.

"With what? You need only ask."

Emma smiled and nodded.

"I figured that you'd be the one to ask… its my demon."

Archie frowned.

"What of it?"

Emma sighed and made an effort to pull her human face forward. It was harder to do when the demon wasn't the one changing.

She never had need of her human mask, not since her time spent hunting in the mortal realm and that was so very long ago.

Archie felt his breath catch.

To look human in their world was a sign of weakness, the only exception was their Queen, even the wolves locked otherworldly when not in their wolf form, but he knew this vampire before him and she was anything but weak.

"Why did you do that?"

Emma's face slipped back into her vampiric one and she sighed.

"Because, my demon has been doing it. Everytime I am around… a certain person… it retreats and allows this human face to show for all to see."

Archie tilted his head and stared at the vampire before him.

"And you want me to tell you why its happening?"

Emma nodded her head, a miserable look on her face.

Archie half smiled.

"You demon has found its mate my child."

He didn't understand the look of horror on her face.

"This is a good thing Emma. Very few ever find this, and for you to be so young… its extraordinary really."

But it wasn't.

Not for her.

Her demon had found its mate, and it was the one person she could never have.

Swallowing tears, not allowing herself that weakness in front of him, Emma nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, at least I know why it happens now. But I need to go, I want to freshen up before meeting again with the Queen."

Archie nodded, watching as Emma left the room, her body hunched over as if in pain.

Sighing, he went back to the prophecy. It would take him a while to study it, learn all its secrets, and until he did, he was not going to bother his Queen with it.

Alone in her room, Emma allowed the tears to fall. She would give herself this hour to cry and that was it.

She would lock up these emotions after she left this room and concentrate on her job.

It wasn't all bad, she tried to convince herself. At least she got to see her Queen every day.

That was truly a double edged sword though.

To be that close and not at the same time.

Regina had worked herself into an anger so strong her entire sitting room was destroyed.

Never before had she felt like this. Had she wanted another the way she did Emma.

And by the time the room was in ruins she had come to a decision.

She was Queen. She set the rules others followed.

If she wanted Emma, she was going to have Emma.

With that thought in mind, she summoned her Protector through the mark she had placed on her wrist and made her way to the bed chamber to get ready for her.

Emma arched up off the couch, her glass of blood spilling everywhere, as the call raced through her. Emma forgot that the Queen's own magic was more than enough to deal with any who would wish her harm and sprinted from her room.

As she burst through the double doors of the Queen's chambers and took in the wreckage of the room, her non beating heart almost kick-started. What had happened to cause such destruction? Where was her Queen? Was she harmed in anyway?

"Regina!"

It was the first time she had ever used the Queen's name, but Emma didn't even realise she had, too intent of finding her ruler.

"I'm here Emma."

Emma raced to the inner bed chamber, sword at the ready, a warning growl sounding deep in her chest. She stopped cold when she saw her Queen lying on the bed, naked save for the blanket covering her bottom half. Her eyes barely glanced at the breasts on show before she raised them out of respect.

"I… what… are you okay?"

Regina nodded and pulled Emma closer to her. The blonde shivered when she felt the magic once more wrap around her.

"The room… I don't understand… were you attacked?" Emma looked around, as if searching for some unknown enemy.

Regina shook her head no and concentrated on the fastening of Emma's cloak.

Emma jumped when she felt the cloak come undone. The Queen was waving her hands, watching as her magic carried out her work.

"My Queen?"

When Emma felt the magic move to the bottom of her silk shirt, she took a step back, or tried to at any rate.

Regina looked up and caught her eyes, freezing her in place. She held Emma's gaze until her Protector dropped her arms to the side, letting the Queen do as she wished.

She pulled the magic back into herself and looked at her Protector.

"Come to me."

Emma felt the magic leave her, but it didn't make a bit of difference. She willingly walked closer to the bed.

Her demon retreated once more, and she noticed it happening this time.

She paused to gage her Queen's reaction, noting that she didn't appear displeased.

"What is it that you want My Queen."

Regina looked at her from under hooded eyes.

"You. I won't force you though. If you come to my bed, it is of your own free will. If you don't, I won't hold it against you."

Emma tilted her head to the side. If this was all she'd ever get, she'd be a fool not to take it.

Regina smiled as she saw the answer on her Protector's expressive human face.

"Strip."

Emma first disposed of the weapons she kept strapped to her body. Various stakes, knives and a set of twin sai were all revelled and discarded.

Regina watched as her Protector disrobed, her mouth watering at each piece of flesh revelled even as she smirked at some of the hiding places Emma used for knives.

When she was naked, Emma stood there, letting her Queen look her fill.

And look her fill she did.

Regina met Emma's eyes before lowering her own, taking in the human face staring back at her, down her collarbone, across her chest, down to her navel. She paused when she reached the small thatch of curls before letting her eyes lower, smirking at the wetness she could make out clinging to Emma's body, down shapely thighs and legs until she reached her feet, small and dainty though they were.

"Beautiful."

Emma let out a breath, scared of being found lacking in her Queen's eyes.

To know that Regina wanted her, even though it was just for the pleasure of her body, Emma felt pride.

"Come."

Regina threw back the blanket covering her, smiling at the indrawn breath Emma had to take at the sight of her.

It was the blonde's turn to look her fill and Regina could tell she was more than pleased by what she saw.

When Emma's eyes landed on the strap-on Regina had chosen, her body clenched in desire.

Regina saw where her eyes had paused and lowered a hand, idly running it over the fake cock strapped to her body.

"Emma…"

Emma looked up and met her eyes, a smirk on her beautiful face.

"My Queen?"

Regina mock growled and used her magic to pulled Emma off her feet and onto the bed, spinning so that she was above her Protector.

"I don't like to be kept waiting."

Emma cried out as Regina lay on top of her, letting her feel every inch of her body and the hard cock poised at the entrance to her core.

Simply wanting to thrust inside, Regina paused, just looking at her Protector.

Seeing the look of pleasure on Emma's face, even from just this, made the Queen's heart soar, and she almost ran from the room.

This wasn't about that, she forcefully told herself. She only wanted to use Emma's body and get over this infatuation she had with her Protector One.

Emotions had no place here.

In the back of her mind, she knew she was a fool to believe her own thoughts.

She couldn't stop from lowering her lips to Emma's, letting them gently press before pulling back, gauging the reaction.

Emma gasped at the simple contact and reached up without thinking, pulling her Queen forcefully down to her.

When she felt Emma's tongue stroking between her lips, Regina opened up with a moan.

Pleasure erupted inside at the taste of the other, both groaning into the kiss.

Regina pressed closer, wanting more and Emma's body bowed up off the bed, her legs coming to wrap themselves around Regina's waist, every dream she had ever had about her Queen rushing through her head.

"Please… now… no waiting…"

It just so happened that that was what Regina wanted too, but she needed to make sure Emma was ready. The strap-on she had chosen was not small, measuring eight inches long and two inches thick.

Squeezing a hand between them, Regina delved into the wetness she knew she would find, echoing Emma's whimper as she did so.

Never before had she taken sure pleasure feeling how aroused her lover was. She let her fingers travel the length of Emma before they made their way back to the little hard bundle of nerves, smiling as Emma gasped and rocked up into her.

"Now… Please…"

Regina lined up and thrust inside in one smooth motion, murmuring words that would let her feel as if the fake cock was actually a part of her body, made of her own flesh.

Her eyes opened in surprise. She had never used that spell before and hadn't known what to expect.

She was strangely glad the first time she used it was with Emma.

The soft, wet, tight walls gripping her like a glove, trying to pull her in deeper, made her eyes roll back before a growl from Emma brought her back to the matter at hand.

"You feel so good."

Emma pulled back at that, asking with her eyes how Regina could tell.

"Magic." Regina winked and pulled out, only to thrust in hard and deep.

"Oh God…"

"Goddess… please." Regina smirked down at the blonde below her.

Emma opened her eyes and thought Regina looked far too smug. Wrapping her legs tighter around her Queen, Emma flipped them, settling above the brunette with a gasp, as she had moved deeper inside with the roll.

Forcing her body to stop, Emma concentrated on squeezing her internal muscles, watching as Regina's eyes widened before they closed in pleasure.

Why had she never used this spell before?

Emma committed everything to memory, in case this was all she got.

Unable not to move now, Emma began thrusting hard and fast, slamming down and twisting her hips, taking Regina deeper each time.

"… Feels… "

Emma watched as Regina's eyes closed as she thrust up.

"What?"

It was funny she thought, how she panted for air she did not need.

Regina's eyes opened and her own breath caught at the look in Emma's eyes, a look she wasn't ready to see just yet. Or ever.

"Amazing."

Emma grinned and moved one of her hands to her own clit, rubbing hard and fast, only to be pushed aside by Regina.

Needing to be in charge, Regina flipped them again and spun Emma onto her stomach before pulling her to her knees and thrusting as hard as she could, knowing Emma would take all she had to give.

"… Ugh… please…"

Regina complied and slipped a hand between them, rubbing Emma's hot, throbbing clit, wanting to bring her lover over the edge with her.

She had the insane desire to let Emma bite her, to feel her Protector's fangs slide into her flesh once more, deeper than before.

That wouldn't do, but she could give her Protector a treat.

Forcing Emma's head to turn, Regina thrust her tongue inside and nicked it on a razor sharp fang, causing Emma's body to bow in the middle as she found release.

As soon as the blood hit her tongue, Emma came, stars exploding in front of her open eyes.

Regina's eyes crossed as Emma's internal muscles squeezed her to almost the point of pain before she too found her release.

Long minutes later, they both collapsed back to the bed, panting for breath only one of them needed.

Emma wrapped her arms around her Queen, sighing as the body above her settled comfortably on top of her, her hands running along the sweaty back of the brunette.

When she felt she was finally able to, Regina pushed up, inadvertently thrusting the fake cock deeper inside Emma who whimpered and thrust up.

Regina pulled out slowly and stood to remove the harness, rubbing her hips where it had dug in causing indents in her skin.

Emma sat up and gently grabbed her hands, moving forward and running her tongue over the marks. She had a horrible feeling that now they were done, she would be discarded. She wanted nothing more than to spend the night touching this woman.

The move almost brought a tear to Regina's eye.

She had been wrong.

One time with Emma was never going to be enough.

And without knowing it, she fell just a little deeper.

SQSQSQ


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - So this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I meant to have it up at the start of the week, but with Christmas, assignments, work and ya know, actually having a life, the writing gets pushed to the side a little. Sorry for the long wait, and I hope to have Shades updated within the next few days, and for those following that one, the next part is my second favourite of the whole story. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed this, followed or fav'd. I like that people are enjoying this story. And if you have any questions, PM me because I have this all planned out in my head. If you are confused about something, see the sentence before this one... On with the fic!

SQSQSQ

Regina growled as Emma's tongue wrapped itself around her clit once more. The blonde had been doing this for longer than the Queen could remember, and if she didn't let her come soon, Regina was sure she would kill her.

The blonde smirked up from between the Queen's thighs but she could tell how close to the edge Regina was once more and knew if she were to be cruel yet again and deny her lover that final pleasure, Regina would end her for sure.

Replacing her tongue with her fingers, Emma worked her jaw a little before shifting so she could thrust inside her lover, groaning at how Regina's body sucked her tongue inside like it never wanted to let her go.

The scream that left Regina as Emma's tongue thrust in and her fingers put delicious pressure on her clit, would have been heard by her guards outside the chamber.

Emma blinked at the forced of Regina's orgasm before she rushed to suck up everything she could, not wanting it to go to waste.

Finally done with her task, she moved up the Queen's body, placing small kisses here and there before pausing as she reached the Queen's mouth.

Regina weakly lifted an arm and pulled Emma down until she could reach those lips and _that_ tongue. She knew it was only fair to return the favour, but right now, Regina was powerless. The orgasm she had been denied for some time had wiped her right out of the game.

Emma grinned from her place above the Queen, proud that she had reduced this strong woman to a quivering mess.

Regina didn't even have the energy to care and simply closed her eyes, making sure Emma stayed in her arms as the blonde turned to wrap her body around the Queen's.

She didn't hear the words Emma whispered and Emma was thankful for that. She wasn't ready for her Queen to know just how deeply the blonde felt.

SQSQSQ

Emma didn't know what had awoken her, but when her eyes opened and took in the room she was in, a smile covered her face.

She rolled over to give her lover a kiss hello, only to find herself alone in the bed.

Sitting up and clasping the covers to her naked chest, she looked about the room for some hint as to where her Queen had gone, the cold dread settling deep in her body.

Hearing the shower, Emma breathed a sigh before climbing out of bed and finding a robe to cover herself with.

She wished that something more came from this, but couldn't delude herself into believing it would. What she did know was that she didn't want to be naked when they had that conversation.

SQSQSQ

Regina heard Emma moving around and she paused in the bathroom. She had no clue what she was going to say, well no, she knew what she was going to say, but she didn't want to hurt her Protector.

She was not used to worrying over matters such as this. Usually she took her pleasure and that was that. There were but a handful of people, both male and female, vampire and wolf, whom Regina returned to, to ease the ache inside.

Deciding to get it over with, Regina made her way to Emma.

When she saw her, sitting on the bed, a forlorn look on her face, Regina sighed.

Emma looked up when she heard her lover enter the room and knew from the look on Regina's face that she wasn't going to like what was about to be said.

"Morning."

Regina half smiled and echoed the greeting before her mouth twisted.

"About last night…"

Emma's heart wanted to break for what she as about to say, but she held in the tears, vowing to do so until she was alone.

"You don't need to say it… I know it can never happen again… we can forget…"

Regina paused, wondering at the dejected tone Emma used and decided there and then to get to the root of it.

"You didn't enjoy it?"

Emma's eyes widened.

"No… I-I did, but I… we can't…" She trailed off, not able to voice the words she didn't want to say, or hear.

Regina took a step closer, her finger stroking along the top of the towel she wore.

Thoughts of why they couldn't be together flew from her mind as she watched Emma fidget on the bed.

All she knew was that she wanted her again.

Emma jumped up off the bed, not seeing the look of desire on Regina's face.

"I'm gonna go…"

She trailed off and grabbed her clothes from the floor where she left them, not fully dressed yet, before leaving the room.

Or trying to leave the room.

Regina grabbed her arm, halting her progress.

Emma raised wet human eyes to her Queen.

"What is this to you Regina?"

Regina frowned at that.

She had no answer, at least not one she felt comfortable giving. Sure, she lusted after Emma, and yes, she knew that perusing a relationship with her Protector would lead to all sorts of problems, but something about Emma just seemed to draw her in.

Emma took her Queen's silence as an answer and nodded once before pulling her arm out of the brunette's grasp and leaving the room.

Regina stood there, determined not to go after the blonde. When she heard the main door to her chambers close, Regina couldn't contain her growl of displeasure.

SQSQSQ

When Emma got back to her own quarters, she had a visitor.

"Damn Em, who were you doing all night?"

Emma froze, seeing Ruby lying on her bed.

"What… no-one."

Ruby grinned.

"Fess up Em-ma, my nose tells me your lying."

Emma shook her head and started stripping, ignoring the girl on her bed.

She didn't want to talk about her night, wouldn't even if she did. All she wanted to do was to shower, feed and change before checking in with The Huntsman and David.

"I'm a little busy today Ruby, so unless this is really important…" She trailed off, hoping Ruby would get her message.

Ruby did, but wasn't about to leave without getting some juicy gossip from her best friend.

"Come on Em, we tell each other everything."

Emma stopped what she was doing and moved closer to her best friend, uncaring that she was basically naked. Ruby had seen it all before anyway.

"I can't." She stressed this, hoping Ruby would drop it.

"Well… isn't this… cosy."

Regina glared at them both, sparks shooting from her fingertips, eyes glowing purple.

She had come to talk, not wanting to leave things up in the air between them. Instead she found a naked Emma getting ready for another round of fun with someone else.

To think she had actually thought…

Emma's shoulders dropped, aware of how this looked, her standing there butt naked, Ruby lounging on her bed.

Ruby froze before jumping off said bed and bowed to their Queen. No wonder Emma didn't want to tell her who she had spend the night fucking.

"Go." Emma spoke quietly, resigned to let Regina think what she wanted to.

Ruby looked from her best friend to their Queen before easing out of the room.

Emma knew though, she'd be back and wouldn't leave until she had answers.

Regina waited until the dark haired wolf had left them before turning all her ire to her lover.

Or ex lover as were the case.

"You wasted no time at all did you? All that talk of how we couldn't be when all along you were biding your time to come back to your whore?"

Emma flinched but said nothing, knowing that Regina wasn't done. She could feel the magic in the air, and doubted that if blasted this time, the magic would protect instead of destroy.

Regina wanted to hurt her, make Emma feel what she was feeling. So she did. But not with her magic.

"I mean I understand it… its not like I want an actual relationship with you… just a fuck every now and then… I didn't think you'd have a problem with that... But I have since come to realise that its too much bother for someone so beneath me. Why bother when Lady Belle will be home soon."

Emma's head lowered and her shoulders dropped. So someone had finally said it.

Emma was beneath her. No doubt about that.

Regina took a step back, drawing the magic back inside, locking her emotions down tight.

"I only came to make sure you don't mention what happened… to anyone. I take it who ever that was knows now, scent is so unforgiving is it not."

Emma kept her eyes down, not wanting to show how much Regina's words were cutting into her.

"Who is she?" The venom in Regina's tone didn't surprise her in the slightest. She was insanely jealous and wanted to find the brunette and gut her.

"Ruby." Came the quiet response.

Ah.

"Ruby. Well, now Ruby has to die."

Emma's head shot up, panic in her gaze.

"No… Regina you-"

"I am your Queen. You shall address me as such."

Emma flinched again as if struck before nodding.

"My Queen, she won't talk." There was no denying the pain in Emma's voice, or the expression of it on her human face, but Regina assumed it was over the thought of her lover being killed.

"Too bad. I don't trust her not to speak, and this isn't something I want getting around."

Hello to the pain yet again thought Emma as she digested the words, before something in her cracked a little.

"What? You don't want people to know you went slumming it?"

Regina smiled, and it was cruel.

"Exactly."

Emma sat on the bed and finally moved to cover her nakedness.

"Ruby won't talk… please… don't have her killed."

It incensed Regina to hear Emma so worried about another lover. To beg for her life.

"Please… my Queen…" Emma's voice trailed off.

All she had to do was tell Regina that nothing was going on with her and Ruby, but she knew that her Queen wouldn't believe her, not now at least. Regina was a complicated woman, one which Emma had gotten to know quite well in their time together. She needed to discover the truth on her own if she was to believe it.

Regina sucked in a breath, sure now that Emma had feelings for this other vampire.

"If I find out she has spoken, to anyone, she is dead. Make sure you explain that to your little lover."

Emma only nodded her head and breathed a sigh of relief.

Regina turned to leave the room before she stopped to impart one more warning and one more wound.

"Not a word Emma… and please, no more looking human in my presence. It disgusts me."

When the door closed Emma collapsed back onto the bed, allowing her tears to finally fall, her demon weeping its own pain as little growls whispered forth.

SQSQSQ

Regina fell back against the wall when her chamber doors closed behind her, her own tears falling.

She knew now, how she felt about her Protector and it was all for nothing.

Putting a hand to her mouth to suppress the sobs wanting to break out, she vowed then and there to harden her heart completely to Emma.

She would not be made to feel this weak again, it was not in her nature.

Her back straightened. She was the _Queen_.

SQSQSQ

The Huntsman looked between his Queen and Emma, wondering at the tension he could feel in the air.

It had been this way for days, and neither would tell him the cause.

"- and when does Belle arrive?"

He snapped out of it and turned fully to his old friend.

"She is home now, only this morning. She wanted to sleep and freshen up before seeing you."

Regina smiled, glad her friend was back.

"It will be good to… catch up."

The Huntsman noticed though, that it never reached her eyes, and that they drifted to her Protector to see her reaction.

Emma knew who Belle was, mostly from talks between Regina and The Huntsman.

She was a human turned vampire. Her sire was Rumpelstiltskin. He had met the woman on one of his many visits to the mortal realm and had seen something in her, so he turned Belle and brought her to their lands.

She was also a sometimes lover to their Queen.

"Good, have her sent to me as soon as she is able."

The Huntsman nodded his head and turned back to the matter at hand.

Emma's eyes closed in pain at the thought of Reg- her Queen… with another.

"Kathryn still refutes having knowledge of George and his plans. Claims to have not seen him in nearly a decade. Also Claudous is refusing to speak. We have tried almost every way to make him talk."

Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Nothing around here is going right lately."

She threw a look at Emma, one that The Huntsman caught but refrained from commenting on.

Emma for her part simply studied the fields through the windows, watching as a few of the Arion ran through the grass.

They truly were splendid creatures.

She tuned back into the conversation when she heard her name being called.

"I want to start doing regular patrols of the northern territory close to the border of the Land of Incubi. My sources say that the Rebels have a strong foothold up there." The Huntsman indicated the area on the map to which he referred.

Emma nodded that she thought it was a good idea.

"How many days travel would it take?" Regina injected, a plan forming.

The Huntsman looked again at the maps.

"Three days by Arion, six by normal horse."

Regina nodded and turned to fully face Emma for the first time in days.

"I want you to head up the recon mission."

Before Emma could object, The Huntsman did.

"My Queen, there are others more than capable to go, Emma's place is with you."

Neither noticed Emma's flinch.

Regina shook her head.

"I'm constantly surrounded by guards, I'll be fine."

But all Emma heard was that Regina didn't want her around.

The Huntsman went to protest again but Regina raised a hand.

"Give her ten of the best of the Heartless and send them with her, in case she finds something. If your worried that is." She ignored that Emma was in the room with them before turning to leave.

The Huntsman sighed before following after her, aware that Emma did not.

"Are you coming?"

Emma shook her head no.

"It seems I have travel plans to make."

He nodded and left the room.

"Pick who you want to go with you." He threw over his shoulder as he hurried after his old friend, determined to get to the bottom of what was bothering her so. In the back of his mind, he wondered at the despondent tone of the Chosen.

SQSQSQ

It hurt that the Queen never came to say goodbye. But she didn't think she would have. Hoped, but that was all. As Emma walked closer to her Arion she would be travelling on, she threw a look behind her to see Ruby standing by the gate.

Ruby nodded once and raised her sword. She had agreed to stay behind and protect their Queen in Emma's place. Emma trusted her to do so 'til the death.

Locking eyes with her horse, Emma bowed slightly.

"It is a honour to ride with you."

The horse bowed his long neck.

"Likewise Emma Swan."

They were gone in a burst of speed, ten of the Heartless each on their own Arion, and Emma leading the pack.

She didn't look back. She didn't want to look for the one who wouldn't be there.

SQSQSQ

Regina was there alright, using a glamour so none would recognise her.

She was surprised Emma had left her lover behind. Maybe she was worried for her safety against whatever Rebels they would find. However, as she made her way closer to where Ruby stood with others she picked up on their conversation and decided to hear them out.

"-surprised. I thought for sure Emma would want you with her."

Ruby shrugged and threw a glare at the older vampire walking closer to them, unaware that it was her Queen.

"I wanted to go, but she made me promise to stay here and guard our Queen in her place."

The other Heartless scoffed causing Ruby to pin him with a glare.

"Yeah right, admit it, since she became the Protector of the Queen, she has no time for her best bud anymore. Face it Ruby, Emma is realising she is better off without you there to get her into trouble."

"Enough Killian."

They both turned to face their commander, and Regina drew up, not wanting to run the risk of him sensing her magic.

"Emma was right to leave Ruby. For whatever reason, our Queen feels that an attack will not happen, but she is to be protected none the less. Emma trusts Ruby to do this."

Killian growled at getting dressed down by their commander in front of others.

He waited until Graham had left before voicing the growl though.

"Fucking Emma Swan. Man, everyone thinks she's so perfect."

Ruby hauled off and decked Killian. No-one spoke about her best friend like that except her.

"You only wish you were half the vamp she is… half the warrior. She could beat you with her eyes closed and both hands tied behind her back."

Killian glared, but kept silent this time and stalked off, the rest of the gathered Heartless following when they saw the fight was over before it had really started.

When she was alone, Ruby spun to face the old vampire that had been listening to them.

"Can I help you with something?"

Regina smirked inside. If only she knew who she was talking too, who she was manhandling with such ease. Still, this had… potential.

"Did he offend your lover?"

Ruby growled.

"And that is your business how?"

The urge to drop the glamour and show this child who was boss here welled up strong inside, but Regina resisted… just.

Instead she used a little magic to get her to open up.

"Just curious."

Ruby blinked, sure she felt a surge of power before it was cut off, and found herself talking to this total stranger.

"No. Me and Em are tight. I love her like a sister. We've always had each others back."

That wasn't the answer Regina had been expecting at all.

"Emma saved me, years ago. I was on a bad path, she kicked my ass into gear. I owe her my life."

Regina dropped the spell on Ruby.

She didn't expect Ruby to grab her by the throat and pin her to the wall.

"What did you just do to me?"

Regina had the insane urge to laugh at it all.

She had been miserable all week. She had accused Emma of… the things she had said to her…

But wait, Ruby was still trying to choke her.

Her glamour dropped.

When Ruby jumped back from her as if scalded, Regina rubbed her sore throat.

"My Queen… I did not know… forgive me."

Ruby dropped to one knee. Emma had only been gone a few moments and already she had fucked up.

Regina cleared her throat and reached out a hand.

"Stand up, its okay. I didn't want you to know."

Ruby stood, eyeing her Queen wearily.

She had tried a few times in the last couple of days to get Emma to talk, but she was shot down each time.

She knew Emma had fucked their Queen, but that was all, and Emma had forbidden her to speak about it, with anyone.

They were soon surrounded by Imperial Guards, David at the front.

"My Queen, if you insist on changing your appearance, could you please inform me at least."

Regina smirked by took Ruby by the arm.

"That would negate the point of going undercover as it were. Besides… I have Ruby with me."

David threw a look at Ruby, nodding to her.

"Still my Queen, please. If Emma were to hear of this, friend or no, she'd gut me and use my fur as a blanket for letting you out of my sight."

Regina half smiled and pulled Ruby along with her, David and the rest of the guard falling into step behind her.

"Then she'd best not find out. I'd hate to have to find a knew Second… though I could use a warmer winter throw."

David half scowled at his friend.

"Not funny my Queen."

Regina laughed as she pulled Ruby alone beside her.

"Then we are agreed to keep my Protector in the dark over this little matter are we not?"

SQSQSQ

"What's going on with you and Emma?"

Ruby winced internally. She hadn't meant to just blurt it out, but it was killing her, not knowing.

Regina turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you normally speak without thinking?"

Emma's warning came back to her, but Ruby ignored it.

"Look, I know you two bumped uglies, I just wanna know why Em won't talk about it. Even with me."

Regina glared and took a step forward.

"And you Ruby… have you been 'talking about it' with others?"

Ruby shook her head no.

Regina's head tilted at that.

"And why not?"

Ruby half shrugged.

"Emma told me if I ever mentioned it to anyone, even her, that she'd see me scrubbing out the pigs shit every day for the rest of my life… and I plan of having a long life."

Regina laughed. She had threatened to kill the solider before her and Emma had come up with pig shit?

Ruby glared before she caught herself. She never could get the hang of proper conduct. She was always getting her ass in trouble over it.

Regina saw the glare though she dismissed it. She found she sort of liked the younger vampire, now that she had no reason to be so jealous of her relationship to Emma.

"So are you gonna tell me or what?" She didn't know when to stop. It was really going to get her in trouble one of these days.

Thankfully, that day was not today.

Regina sighed and dropped into a seat, motioning for Ruby to do so as well.

"Yes, we slept together, but that is all."

Ruby snorted before throwing a look at her Queen.

"You mean you had your fun, fucked her and threw her away like trash."

Regina growled.

"Your getting very close to crossing the line Ruby, be careful."

But she was on a roll now, and offended on her friends behalf.

"No... see I know Emma, a little better than you do I reckon… she doesn't just fuck people… hell… in a hundred years she's never taken a lover-" Oh shit, she hadn't meant to tell that part.

Regina held up a hand. Everything she said came rushing back to her and Regina felt the urge to vomit.

Ruby saw as Regina paled and grabbed a glass of water from the bar.

"Drink this."

Regina went to do so, before she remembered that Emma had taken to tasting anything she would be drinking or eating. Every meal, every day.

"You first."

Ruby frowned but took a sip of the water none the less.

When there was no reaction, Regina took the glass and downed it in one.

"Poison plot going on." Off Ruby's look, Regina gave an answer.

"So, back to my original question."

Regina frowned up at the Heartless.

"You fucked Emma."

Regina nodded her head.

"And then threw her away like trash?"

Regina closed her eyes.

"I… I went after her that morning… to tell her that I didn't care about what it would look like… that I wanted her… but I found her…"

"With me."

Regina opened her eyes and nodded.

Ruby growled and began pacing, something she picked up from her best friend.

"And naturally you assumed we were lovers."

"Yes. I said some things… and threatened to kill you if you let it be known that I'd slept with her."

Ruby froze, Emma's fierce warning running through her head warring with what the Queen had just admitted.

"What I don't get, is why she let me think you two were together."

Ruby snorted and sat down again, resting her elbows on her knees.

"My guess… she was afraid of getting hurt… but by all accounts, you did that anyway… either that, or she was giving you the easy out she thought you were after."

Regina jumped up from the couch.

"Damn it!"

Ruby snorted and ran a hand through her hair.

"So… now you know… what are you gonna do about it?"

SQSQSQ

Emma had been gone for three days now and Regina was just about coping. She missed her Protector more than she had ever missed another and was thankful that she would return to her that night. She was not used to feeling this way and disliked it immensely.

She had a lot to make up for, and vowed to do so as soon as she could. She had questioned Ruby on all the little things about Emma she did not know and when she heard of her connection to Archie, he was her next port of call.

He had told her of how Emma had came to him with questions on her demons behaviour, and it surprised her to hear what the outcome of that was. Regina felt strongly elated at the thought that the demon picked her. She had called a meeting with the highest ranking members of her council that day and told them of her intent towards her Protector.

They were not happy.

The role of the Protector was to protect the Queen and it was thought that to let … feelings… become involved would endanger their ruler.

Regina had argued that feelings were already involved and simply stated that it was done.

They had grumbled, but her word was law. So, with her advisors help, the mating ritual was planned.

Now all she had to do was inform Emma of their upcoming Union.

It wasn't unheard of to mate, but the Union she wanted to perform was rare, even amongst the oldest of her people. She wanted to join them, mind, body and everything in-between.

If only Emma would hurry up and return.

SQSQSQ

The Huntsman sent for his Queen, knowing she wanted to be there to greet Emma as she returned. When he heard of what had been going on, well, certain things began to make sense to him.

They could just make out the shapes of the Arion as they galloped across the vast fields of the castle grounds.

His smile slipped when he realised that there was only ten horses returning instead of eleven.

He heard Regina's sharp intake of breath when she noticed it too,

As soon as they were close enough, The Huntsman stepped forward.

"What happened? Where is Emma?"

Luke stepped forward as he was the oldest of the assembled group.

"She is still a days travel from our home. We were ambushed by a group of Rebels five hundred strong, and were it not for the legion of our army settled near by, we would have been defeated."

Regina stepped forward. None of that told her why Emma was not home safe.

"Where is she?" the winds picked up as her magic broke free.

She had an image in her head of Emma lying somewhere, hurt, and if they had left her there alone, they would die.

Luke bowed to his Queen.

"We heard of your up coming Union my Queen, and wish you well with your Life Mate. Emma took a detour on the way home, her family live a days travel from here and she wanted to check in on them as it has been some time. She sends her apologies and wishes for me to also pass on her congratulations to you and your future mate."

Regina took a step back.

Emma thought she was pledging herself to another?

"Who told you of this?"

Luke looked puzzled for a second before tilting his head.

"Nova my Queen, a member of your vast army. Good news does indeed travel fast."

Regina scowled and turned to The Huntsman.

"She thinks… I have to go to her."

He nodded once and Regina turned to Ruby who had become her shadow since Emma had left.

"You know where her family home is?"

Ruby nodded once sharply.

Regina nodded and turned back to Luke.

"And who exactly did this Nova say I was joining with?"

Luke again looked puzzled.

"She did not know my Queen, but Emma seemed to think it was Lady Belle."

Regina growled and dismissed the Heartless before her, turning to the one at her side.

"We'll leave as soon as Graham has the guard ready, it will take but moments."

Ruby sighed and followed the Queen to the stables where her own Arion was.

Regina bowed deeply to the creature, used to bowing to no one but feeling the need to respect this being before her.

The Arion, named Prince, returned the Queen's bow.

"It is a pleasure to serve you my Queen."

Regina smiled and ran a hand over his snout.

SQSQSQ

Something was wrong. Ruby sensed it as soon as they entered the little village where the Swan's lived.

It was never this quiet. There was always something happening in the street, in the market.

She asked her Arion, Charlie, to stop and jumped from his back when he did.

Regina, The Huntsman and the rest of the three hundred strong guard followed suit, the Elite right with their Queen.

"What is it?" The Huntsman's eyes scanned the darkness, looking for any threat.

Ruby shrugged, but she was tense.

"Something is wrong."

They spotted King, the Arion Emma was using and made their way over to him.

"What happened here?"

He turned his long neck and looked at his fellow brothers, communicating without words.

They reared back on their hind legs in anger.

Regina marched to the front, only to be pulled back by Ruby. She turned, ready to blast the wolf away when Ruby's face gave her pause. She had never seen the girl look so tense.

"No. Something wrong happened here, and until I know what, you are to stay with the guard, Emma would gut me if I let you rush in to be hurt… or worse."

Regina growled but understood the Heartless' reasoning.

"Fine, go find her then. Bring her to me."

Ruby nodded and made her way to her best friends family home.

She growled when she saw the front door was smashed in, and a feeling of dread filled her.

Quietly, she entered the house, making her way to the family room.

What she found there caused her to take a step back.

There was blood everywhere, and scrawled on the wall, also in blood, was a message.

'Do you like my gift?'

Ruby cursed and ran through the house, calling Emma's name now, not caring about stealth.

When she found her best friend, crouched in a corner of her parents room, cradling her little brother, Ruby fell to her knees beside them and wrapped her own arms around them both.

"Emma? Henry?"

Neither Emma nor Henry acknowledged her, and that worried her more than she let on. Telling them she'd be back, Ruby ran from the house and grabbed the healer they had brought with them… just in case.

Regina spotted her as she had been watching the house closely.

"What is it?"

She feared the worst when she saw Ruby head directly for the healer.

Ruby paused, but only slightly and motioned her Queen over.

"The house was attacked. I'm assuming both her parents are dead but I haven't seen their bodies, but Little Henry… Emma has him."

Regina grabbed Ruby's arm before she could leave again.

"Ruby, is she okay?"

Ruby shook her head no.

"I don't know, she was just staring into space… let me get the healer in and then I'll come back for you."

Regina wanted to protest, but held her tongue. If Ruby thought it best she stay outside, she would listen… for now. But being ordered about when Emma was in there, possibly hurt, was taking everything inside her to accomplish.

Ruby rushed back inside and found Emma and Henry where she had left them.

"Em… I have a healer here… are you two hurt?"

Emma raised dead eyes to her best friend before looking down at her little brother.

"Henry."

Henry raised wet eyes to his sister and gripped her neck tighter with his little hands.

Emma forced her gaze to Ruby's again.

"Maybe something to help Henry sleep."

Ruby moved out of the way as their healer chanted a small incantation over the child, and they saw as he tried to fight it only to fall asleep in his sisters arms.

Emma didn't want to set him down though, and Ruby seemed to understand that.

Reaching down, she took a hold of Emma and pulled her to her feet.

"How did you know to come?"

Ruby wrapped an arm around Emma and lead her from the room, shielding her as best she could from the family room and the destruction there.

"We didn't. The Queen… I'll let her explain." Ruby wasn't stupid, and knew the Queen would skin her alive for telling Emma before she could.

Emma gripped Henry tighter and avoided looking into the room her mother and father had been butchered in, their mutilated bodies she had already buried out in their garden before her mind had shut down. She couldn't have left them there, not amongst all that destruction.

As they left the house, Emma didn't see how the guard moved to protect her, as was their duty to their Queen's future life mate.

She did see her Queen though.

Regina was beside them in seconds, her eyes taking in every inch of Emma's devastated face before they moved to the child in her arms.

And he really was a child. He looked to be no older than five or six.

"Emma…" Regina reached out, but Emma flinched back from her touch before she forced herself to still.

Regina backed away, not wanting to crowd her Protector.

"There is a carriage, Henry will be made comfortable."

Emma nodded once and moved in the direction her Queen pointed.

She wouldn't leave her little brother though. What if he awoke, crying for their mother?

A tear escaped as she thought of her parents before she lowered her head, nuzzling into Henry, who had began to whimper even in sleep.

"Emma?"

Emma stopped and turned to face her Queen.

"What happened here?"

They had found that every home had been attacked, bloodied bodies littering the floors testimony to what had happened.

"George."

The word was raw, filled with pain… anger… hate and rage.

Regina's eyes darkened as she swore to herself that she would find him and he would be punished.

"He somehow found out I was your Protector… found out where I came from… and destroyed everyone but Henry to show how good I am at my job."

Emma turned then and left, climbing to the carriage with her little brother wrapped in her arms.

Ruby stopped by their Queen.

"He tortured her parents. There is blood everywhere. He even wrote Emma a message on the walls with it. I don't understand why he let Little Henry live, unless it was to leave him to mental anguish. He can't have known Emma would be by, it was a surprise to even her."

"Send out our best trackers. I want him found and taken alive."

Ruby nodded once and left to do as her Queen demanded, leaving Regina staring at the carriage Emma had hidden away in with her brother.

SQSQSQ

Emma ran a hand through Henry's hair as her mind replayed the days events.

Was it only that morning her life had changed?

Nova had delighted in telling them of the Queen's upcoming Union, not realising she was destroying Emma with her words.

She had known then that she couldn't go back just yet, and had instead made the short detour to her families home, needing to see her mother.

What she found there was… hell.

She had burst into the house, screaming for them all, but had only found Henry, sitting amongst the bodies of their parents, their blood everywhere.

Henry told her, haltingly, what had happened.

How the one calling himself George had came to their home and cut up her parents before laughing as he left. How he had his men doing the same in every other house in the village.

And he had made little Henry watch everything.

Emma took a deep breath before bottling everything up. She had to be strong now… for Henry.

Easing her little brother down onto the plump cushions, Emma exited the carriage, surprised to find her Queen waiting there.

That was another thing she had to harden herself to. It wouldn't do to be in mourning over an ex lover when she was joining with another.

"My Queen."

Regina raised a hand, this time ignoring Emma's flinch and smoothing her fingers along Emma's jaw line.

"We have trackers out looking for him."

Emma nodded and took a step back.

"Henry said he mentioned something about the mortal realm, that could be how he has been hiding from us, and gathering his numbers. The vampires that attacked us were… weaker than normal… but they were strong in numbers."

Regina nodded her head. She had heard this from Luke.

"We have sent out fifty vampires and fifty wolves through the portal in case he has fled there. Do you need anything from the house?"

Emma was surprised but thought quickly.

"Just to pack up Henry's things, and a few reminders."

Emma headed to do that and Regina fell in beside her.

"I…"

Regina tilted her head to study her Protector, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"… Nova told us…" she trailed off again, and Regina interrupted before she said anymore.

"Yes, so I've heard. We shall talk of it later." She wanted to tell Emma what was going on… but now was not the time.

Emma nodded sharply and halted before entering her family home… only it wasn't… not anymore.

"Do you want me to gather up things… you can tell me what to get."

Emma was amazed by the offer but shook her head no.

"You are my Queen… not my maid."

Regina sighed as Emma forged on into the house and followed silently behind her, getting a look for the first time the damaged that had been done.

Emma was aware that her Queen had followed her inside, and for a second thought of asking her to leave.

Regina sensed the hesitation in Emma as she moved further into her childhood home.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do this?"

Emma snapped. She was under too much stress and didn't censor her words.

"God… would you please just leave me alone! I don't want you here. Get out!" Her golden eyes seemed to flash in her upset.

Regina took a half step back, not used to being spoken to that way. She knew Emma was speaking from a place of hurt and pain though and simply nodded her head before doing as asked.

Emma took a few deep breaths before making her way to Henry's bedroom. She didn't need to see the family room again, it was imprinted into her memory and she doubted it would ever leave.

SQSQSQ

Regina looked around her, at her people going from house to house, searching, however futile it may be, for survivors.

It looked like a nice little village, a happy one. Or… she was sure it had before today.

"Where is Emma?"

She turned to see Ruby once more beside her.

"Collecting Henry's things."

Ruby nodded her head, her eyes moving to the carriage where the little boy slept.

"She say anything?"

Regina repeated what Emma had told her, watching as Ruby digested the news.

The Swan's had been her only family, well, the only one she had ever known, and Ruby was struggling with the urge to hit something.

Regina's eyes were drawn back to her Protector's home to see Emma standing there, looking lost.

She moved to help, but she wasn't who the blonde wanted, and that cut her, until she remembered that the last few days hadn't been the greatest between them, and that Emma was still unaware of her intentions.

"Ruby?"

Ruby was by her friends side before Emma had even finished speaking.

"You want me to help?"

Emma nodded and lead the way back inside leaving Regina with nothing to do but watch.

SQSQSQ

When she arrived back to the carriage, Emma was surprised to find Regina inside, stroking her brothers hair much like she had done.

The Queen looked up when she sensed she was being stared at.

"He woke up a little distressed."

Emma climbed inside and took Regina's seat when she moved.

"Did he go back over okay?

Regina nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, after he got over the fact that I was sitting with him."

Emma said nothing to that and looked back down at her brother.

Regina sighed and turned to go.

"I apologise, my Queen, for how I spoke to you earlier."

Regina shook her head no.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Emma."

Emma held her gaze for a moment before nodding and closing her eyes.

Regina looked at her, drinking in her features before leaving to see to her people.

"Are we ready to leave?"

The Huntsman stepped up beside his friend and nodded.

"Yes, sadly, there is nothing that can be done here. We have a list of all who resided in this village, and will try and contact any remaining blood kin they have."

Regina nodded her head and made her way to her Arion.

"My Queen… won't you ride with your mate?"

Regina shook her head no, but didn't elaborate. She did turned to The Huntsman though.

"I haven't told Emma yet, of what is to happen… keep everyone away from her, she won't hear it from anyone but I."

The Huntsman nodded and guided his own Arion of the other side of the carriage, opposite from his Queen.

SQSQSQ

Henry looked around himself in awe. He had begged Emma to bring him here, to show him the castle and the throne room and the dungeons.

He never thought he'd be living in the Queen's home and never because his parents had been murdered.

Belle laughed as she raced after the child before scooping him up in her arms and spinning him around, smiling at the laugh from the little boy.

SQSQSQ

Emma woke up and reached for Henry, her eyes snapping open when she didn't find him..

Jumping from her bed, she raced from the room and grabbed the first guard she saw.

"My brother, where is he?"

Darious pointed in the direction of the throne room and Emma took off. The scene she found had her blood boiling.

"Let him go."

Belle looked up and saw Emma glaring at her, sword at the ready. Slowly, she lowered Henry back to the floor, watching as the child ran to his sister before hiding behind her legs.

Henry looked up, sensing his sister was angry and wrapped both chubby arms around her kneecaps.

"We were only playing."

Emma ignored her brother and glared at the vampire in front her of.

She hated this woman. Her demon was screaming for blood, but Emma knew that to attack the Queen's intended mate was suicide for her and her line, even if that was only Henry now.

Belle took a step forward, and Emma couldn't contain her growl and bared her fangs, causing the other to stop.

Even though she knew the outcome, Emma wasn't sure she could stop herself from attacking the other blonde.

Belle knew the whole story and found herself happy that her sometimes lover had found someone who cared for her such.

She saw though, what Emma did not.

Regina had entered her throne room.

And Emma was still growling at her, tensed and ready to attack.

SQSQSQ

Regina took quick stock of the situation.

Sneaking up behind Henry, she lifted the child, laughing as he squealed.

Emma spun to see her Queen there and lowered her sword.

Her fists clenched when Regina looked over at her lover, a soft smile on her face.

"Belle, would you take Henry to the kitchens… see if there isn't something there he might like to eat?"

Belle moved to do so, but Emma shook her head no.

Regina forced a hard look into her eyes and she looked at her life mate.

"I wasn't asking Emma."

Emma growled and snapped her fangs, causing both Belle and Henry to look at her with wide eyes.

Regina merely smiled though.

Before Belle could open the door to leave, Emma was beside her, her hand gripping Belle's arm.

"Take him to Ruby."

Belle looked to their Queen before nodding her head and leaving with Henry in tow.

Regina waited until the door was closed before walking over to Emma.

"He will be fine with Belle Emma."

Storming away from the brunette, Emma paced the room.

"What is it you need to speak to me about?"

Regina caught herself getting aroused by the fierce look on Emma's face and realised her mistake a second later.

Emma's face fell Is that what she wanted? One last fuck before she settled down for good?

Regina reached out and grabbed Emma's hands, forcing her to stop pacing.

"We need to talk."

Emma's head tilted to the side.

"I'm sorry but if it's a last farewell fuck your after go find someone else."

Regina had never heard Emma use that tone… with anyone… let alone her.

"I am not after a farewell fuck! And mind yourself Emma."

Just because she would be joined with this vampire did not mean that she stopped being ruler of their lands.

Emma flinched but pulled herself out of Regina's grip.

"That's right, wouldn't want to have to go slumming it again."

Regina's eyes closed as she counted to ten before the opened slowly.

"Sit. Down."

Emma scowled but did as ordered and folded her arms, much like Regina had seen Henry do in the last few days.

She decided to get right to the matter at hand, because honestly, Emma looked like she was about to crack.

It wasn't that Regina had deliberately kept their pending union from her mate, but she wanted to let the death of her parents sink in a little before she told her.

If the Union had to be put on hold until Emma was ready, so be it.

She had forbidden her people from talking about it, not wanting anything to get back to her Protector and Emma hadn't really been near anyone to hear of it.

"I had planned to do this differently, but circumstances have not allowed me to… I know you have heard that I will take a mate, go through the Union ritual-"

Emma jumped to her feet.

"I don't need to hear this… please… just…"

Regina jumped up and pulled Emma to her, planting a wet kiss on startled lips until she was shoved away.

She growled at that, but waited to see what Emma would do.

The blonde felt her heart break completely.

"Fine."

She began unbuttoning her top, nearly at the bottom before Regina's hands stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

Emma looked up and met Regina's gaze and the Queen was taken aback by the deadness in the blondes golden eyes. It hit her then, that since Emma's return she hadn't seen the human face once. She wondered, after hearing the reason for it from Archie, just what that meant.

"Giving you what you want."

Regina cupped her hands around Emma's face and drew her closer.

"I want you, forever."

Emma shook her head.

"I can't."

Regina paled and drew back before she hardened her gaze once more.

"I talked to Archie."

Emma frowned, not knowing what that meant.

"He told me you went to him about your demon."

Emma's eyes widened.

"He had no right!"

Regina scowled.

"If I ask a question I demand an answer. He had no choice but to tell me."

Emma turned away.

"And what? You think because of that I'm going to consent to be your whore? What would Belle say?"

Regina's eyes widened before they bled to purple. Her magic wanted out but she held it in.

"One, not my whore, my mate, and two, what does Belle have to do with it?"

Emma froze.

"Mate?"

Regina smiled then.

"Yes Emma. I had planned to do it better, more… romantic than this… but some things you just can't plan for."

Emma blinked and opened her mouth before it snapped shut again.

Regina moved closer to her, smiling at the look of astonishment on her Protector's face.

"I love you… I want you to be my life mate."

A tear slipped past golden eyes that bled into hazel.

"What?"

Regina grinned at the sight of hazel eyes and reached into her pocked for the ring she had had specially made.

"Be mine?"

SQSQSQ

Emma jumped as she was slapped on the back. She really was out of it to not have sensed her best friend coming up behind her.

"There you are Em. I've been all over this damn castle looking for you."

Emma shrugged and turned back to look over the land before her. She was at the highest point in their home, and the view before her stretched on.

Roaming hills as far as the eye could see, and she could see pretty far.

Ruby stood beside her friend and looked at what had Emma so captivated.

"Its not just me you know."

Emma tilted her head in question.

"Looking for you I mean… Graham… David… the Queen."

Emma flinched and turned away again.

Ruby growled and ran a hand through her hair.

"What happened Emma?"

Emma shrugged and watched as a dragon soared through the sky, wishing she could do that, be free like that. But she couldn't and wouldn't be… not until she killed George.

Ruby growled again at being ignored and struck out.

Emma spun with the force of the punch and her demon came roaring to the surface. She hadn't even realised she was wearing her human mask until then.

Ruby grinned when Emma growled and lunged at her. This was more like it.

If she couldn't get Emma to talk, she'd get her to fight. Either worked with the blonde.

They traded blows before Emma got in a lucky kick and Ruby flew into the pillar behind her, dislodging a few bricks.

"Damn it Em… you never do things the easy way."

Emma growled and raised her fist before she froze and lowered it to her side again.

This was her best friend, her sister. She didn't have much family left, she wasn't about to hurt one of them.

"Leave me alone Ruby."

Ruby frowned.

"Not until you tell me why you ran out on the Queen when she was asking you to be her mate."

Emma flinched and wrapped her arms around herself, her demon retreating once more.

Ruby took in the human looking face before her and sighed, bringing her own mask out and putting the wolf away.

Emma stared at her friend, taking in the brown eyes gazing right through her.

"I don't know why I ran…"

Ruby snorted.

"Liar."

Emma growled and spun away.

"Just leave me alone."

Ruby shrugged.

"Fine… but I found you… someone else will."

Emma rubbed at the mark on her wrist. It had been tingling from the second she ran.

"Just go."

When she was alone again, Emma sank to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Why had she run? Was this not what she wanted above everything else?

She remembered the look on Regina's face as she realised what Emma was about to do.

The pain… the betrayal… the sadness…

She tilted her head back, watching as the sun began its descent in the sky and forced herself to stand.

She had to look after Henry and see to her duties.

She would think about everything later.

SQSQSQ

Regina paced her chambers. Ruby had been by each day, told her that she had seen Emma and that she was unhurt.

That she was still in the castle, which Regina already knew. Why had she run? Why had she not returned?

Her Protector was supposed to be with her, not hiding out somewhere in their home.

SQSQSQ

Henry looked up as his sister appeared before him and he scrambled up until Emma held him in her arms.

"Where's mama?"

Emma's eyes closed in plain and she hugged her little brother closer to her.

"Mama and Papa are with the Gods now Henry."

Henry's big eyes filled with tears and he buried his face in Emma's neck, his fangs sinking in and taking comfort from his sisters blood. Family blood.

Emma held him closer, growling low, trying to reassure her little brother as he sipped from her neck.

When Henry's fangs went slack and the sucking stopped, Emma lay him down on her bed, glad to see her brother was sleeping.

"I promise… I'll make him pay."

Henry rolled over and hugged his teddy closer to him. Emma stroked his hair one last time and left the room.

She had a Queen to go see.

SQSQSQ

Emma took a deep, un-needed, breath, before knocking on the door before her and waiting on an invite.

"Come."

Regina looked up when her chamber door opened and her breath caught at seeing Emma standing there.

"I'm sorry."

Regina stood up and made her way to her Protector, reaching out a hand when she reached her, sighing in relief that it was taken.

She led Emma to the seat by the fire and sat her down, taking a seat beside her.

"Why did you run? And stay away for six days?"

Emma looked up and met Regina's eyes before looking away again and shrugging.

Regina sighed and looked about the room, not letting her gaze linger anywhere before she looked back at Emma.

"I know you want me as your mate Emma… that isn't in question here… and I want you as mine… so what is the problem?"

It annoyed Regina. She was used to getting what she wanted, when she wanted it. And she had been wanting Emma for the last six days.

Emma looked up as her demon faded away.

"I do… but right now… its too much."

Regina frowned and reached forward to cup Emma's face between her palms.

"Then we can wait. Its not like we're getting short on time."

Emma half smiled but when she realised that she was once more in her human guise, she pulled back and forced her demon forward.

Regina sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"It was strange… the first time I saw your mask… my people… our people… they never show it here in the Lands… they have no need to… I find myself captivated by yours."

Emma blinked.

"I thought you didn't like it."

Regina half shrugged.

"At first… I hated the way I reacted to it… hated the way you made me feel and I fought that feeling with everything inside me… but it was inevitable."

Emma leaned closer, unaware that she had done so.

"What was?"

Regina smiled, and Emma was struck by her beauty.

"Falling in love with you."

A tear escaped as golden eyes faded to hazel.

"I understand that with everything going on… your parents… Henry…. George-" His name was spit out, "- that you have enough on your shoulders… but Emma… tell me… one day you'll be mine."

Emma leaned forward more, unable to resist placing a soft kiss on Regina's parted lips.

"My Queen… I've always been yours."

Regina laughed and nodded her head before her face became serious once more.

"Regina, Emma… its always Regina to you."

Emma leaned forward once more and caught Regina's lips with her own, her mouth watering at the taste as she slipped her tongue inside and duelled with her partners.

Pulling back, she was pleased to see Regina still had her eyes closed, a smile on her lips.

"As soon as we defeat George and his followers… I swear."

Regina opened her eyes and nodded her head. If she had to wait she would… it would give her that much more incentive to find the traitors.

SQSQSQ


End file.
